Aquel Resplandormi luz
by Lore-chan
Summary: Este fic ha llegado a su fin **ULTIMO CAPÍTULO** ya nada más sobre Takeru, ni nadie más (al menos por ahora^^), el final nadie lo espera (creo), ^^ todo lo que vieron en el Cap. pasado...sólo leanlo...esto se acabó!!
1.

Aquel Resplandor…mi luz.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prólogo:  
  
  
  
Duele…todo duele.  
  
  
  
Me siento en el húmedo césped de la parte trasera de la universidad…dejo pasar el tiempo, sin que me importe. Las personas  
  
pasan, sé que me miran extraño. Y no le encuentro una razón. ¿Por qué deben juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas?  
  
  
  
Tal vez sea melancolía acumulada a través de los años. Pero, ahora que estoy aquí, sin mucho qué hacer…pienso que aún eres parte mía, pequeña, pero mía…me siento agobiado por el paso del tiempo que desperdicié y por aquel que también ocupé. Como si para mí fuese necesario retroceder para retomar cosas, que aunque arrepentido no estoy, quisiera revivirlas.  
  
  
  
Supe que te casaste y que estás esperando tu primer hijo…me contaron que será una chica. no recibía correo tuyo hace dos años, quizás estés ocupada…  
  
  
  
Quisiera decirte que yo estoy aquí, con mi esperanza y sin tu luz…comprometido con Mimi hace escasos meses. Mi hermano se alegró, me siento extraño estando con ella y Yamato juntos; después de todos me casaré con la ex novia de mi hermano.  
  
  
  
Aún sigues aquí…ocupando gran parte de un espacio que le rechacé a Mimi, no estoy seguro de lo que haré.  
  
  
  
Quisiera contarte tantas cosas que han sucedido durante éstos casi cuatro años que no has estado…como que Jyou comenzó a salir con Yamato y que la partida de Sora nos afectó a todos…Koushirou aún llora, lo niega, pero es tan notorio…Sora fue parte importante de cada uno de nosotros.  
  
  
  
Supongo que has tenido más comunicación con tu hermano Taichi, no lo veo desde aquel día en el cementerio. El aroma de las flores en aquel lugar se mantiene fresco en mis narices y los gritos de Taichi los siento presentes en mis oídos como si estuviese gritando en estos momentos…  
  
  
  
Acá nada es lo mismo, si regresas te encontrarás con otras personas que años atrás fueron nuestros amigos…no queda nada de la pureza de Mimi, nada del conocimiento de Izzy…la amistad de Matt desapareció; no sé si quedará algo de la sinceridad de Jyou y mi esperanza está muerta.  
  
  
  
Fue bueno que te alejarás un poco de todo esto y a pesar de que te extraño demasiado…desearía que no volvieras para ver lo que va quedando de los que algún día salvamos el mundo.  
  
  
  
Nos desmoronamos de un día a otro…Sora gatillo nuestra separación y me encuentro solo, con deseos de verte y a la vez no. con deseos de odiarte por haberme dejado y agradecerte por no estar aquí.  
  
  
  
Mi mente se cansa de encontrarle sentido a un destino al cual difícilmente se podrá cambiar…y yo aquí en medio del césped húmedo trato de encontrarle sentido a el porqué te fuiste y al porqué no quiero que regreses…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Fin *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
  
  
Bien pues me decidí a hacerle una continuación a " Y si fuera ella?"…aquí un pequeño adelanto a forma de prólogo. trataré de no hacerlo más allá de 3, 4 o máximo 5 capítulos…  
  
  
  
  
  
Los personajes de Digimon pertenecen legalmente a la Toei…  
  
La historia es MÍA.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore- chan * 


	2. 

Aquel Resplandor…mi luz  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo Primero: Preparándome  
  
  
  
  
  
No es fácil lo que estoy tratando de hacer, lo sé.  
  
Debo organizar mi tiempo para: estudiar, ir a deportes, estar con Mimi, no quedarme dormido mientras manejo, cocinar diariamente…y aparte de esto y mucho más; tratar de contactarme cada noche contigo. Y tú nunca estás. Algo supe de que te cambiarías de casa…¡qué más puedo hacer!  
  
Tengo la cabeza hecha un problema, miles de cosas que pensar, planear, hacer. Y no sé por donde empezar.  
  
Me miro al espejo frente a mí, y noto que la barba está creciendo.  
  
  
  
-¿Takeru?. ¿estás aquí?  
  
  
  
Olvidé mi barba, la cual no tenía gran relevancia de todos modos y salí al encuentro con mi hermano mayor.  
  
  
  
-¿Pasa algo?  
  
-te llaman… - avisó él.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-¿Quién crees?  
  
  
  
Bajé los ojos al piso, y, lentamente, caminé al teléfono. Estaba cansado y la sola idea de saber quien era y para qué me necesitaba un día viernes en la noche, me hacía crispar por completo.  
  
-…¿aló?…  
  
-hola Takeru…  
  
-Mimi, ¿cómo estás?  
  
-bien, extrañándote…pensé que vendrías hoy, pero por lo visto…estás en casa de tu madre, llamé a tu departamento y a tu celular, pero lo tenías apagado. Supuse que estarías aquí. – rió un poco.  
  
-Pues me encontraste…  
  
-siempre lo hago – volvió a reír – quería invitarte a un lugar…bueno la verdad llamé con la idea de que tú me invitarás, pero que más da…¿Tienes tiempo o estás ocupado?  
  
-no lo sé…hoy tuve que presentar mi tesis y estoy un poco agotado, Mimi.  
  
-¿tu tesis?, ¿hoy?…no me dijiste, ¿cómo te fue?  
  
-espero que bien, aunque la verdad, por el rostro de mi profesor no te podría asegurar nada.  
  
-vamos, amor, sé que te fue bien, te estuviste preparando en ella mucho tiempo.  
  
-sí…oye, porque no mejor vienes para acá…estamos juntos aquí, Yamato saldrá con Jyou y mamá…bueno ella querrá hablar contigo, ya sabes…  
  
-…del matrimonio…  
  
-exacto.  
  
-bien, voy para allá.  
  
-te espero…  
  
-un beso, adiós.  
  
-adiós.  
  
  
  
Puse el auricular en su sitio y, prendiendo el televisor, me senté a esperar a Mimi. De seguro se demora un tiempo.  
  
El timbre sonó luego de unos 15 minutos. Me levanté con desgano.  
  
  
  
-hola Takeru.  
  
-Jyou, hola…pasa.  
  
-gracias, ¿está Matt?  
  
-sí. – giré al interior - ¡hermano, Jyou está aquí! – grité.  
  
-¡ya voy!  
  
  
  
La salida de ambos fue casi inmediata, excepto, por la corta intromisión de mi madre recomendándoles a los dos que no bebieran mucho y manejaran con cuidado. Ella se sentó a mi lado y, sin previo aviso, cambio el televisor.  
  
-pero…mamá – le dije.  
  
-vamos deberías ir a algún lado con Mimi, en vez de que se quedaran aquí, aburridos.  
  
-estoy cansado.  
  
  
  
Guardamos silencio bajo las voces en inglés que oíamos en el televisor, con su traducción abajo.  
  
Giré hacia ella y la aprecié largamente, y recordé, sin mayores intenciones, el día en que mi padre falleció. Ella no lloró, hasta el día de hoy, no la he visto llorar. Nunca entendí el porqué ambos se separaron, no creo que haya sido falta de amor, porque podía ver sus ojos brillando infinitos cuando se encontraban por casualidad. O aquellas veces en las que mi madre se arreglaba largas horas para ir a verlo a su oficina para preguntar por Yamato, llevándome de la mano y siempre diciéndole: "pasaba por aquí y decidí entrar para preguntar por Matt". Nunca comprendí porque fueron tan egoístas consigo mismos.  
  
  
  
-llaman a la puerta, Takeru. ¿me escuchas?  
  
-…sí. Voy.  
  
  
  
Mimi estaba ahí, con el vestido corto color negro, que a Yamato, jamás le gustó que saliera sola y con eso puesto. Los zapatos altos y la cadenilla que le regaló mi hermano…no me molesta el que ella ocupe cosas que le fueron obsequiadas por él, sólo que hace muy evidente el que aún no lo haya olvidado por completo. Simplemente no puede mantener un tono tranquilo cuando le habla y juguetea insaciablemente con sus manos mientras él la mira. Lo mismo que me ocurrió con Hikari días antes que dijera que se marchaba. Hikari.  
  
-hola Mimi… - sonreí borrando mis pensamientos.  
  
Ella me besó y entramos a la casa, mi madre la vio con esa expresión entre alegre y "no me quites a mi hijo". En todo caso siempre me causó gracia.  
  
No entiendo ese afán de Mimi por las uñas pintadas con dibujos, las muestra demasiado, cuando habla, los gestos con las manos, son imprescindibles para ella.  
  
  
  
Siento que sobro, o mejor dicho quiero sobrar; sería más fácil decir: "con permiso, las dejo conversar tranquilas" e irme a mi antiguo dormitorio donde aún se mantienen casi intactos mis recuerdos, cuando en ese lugar Hikari estaba conmigo.  
  
-¿tus padres ya eligieron a sus invitados, Mimi? – preguntó mi madre.  
  
-no lo sé, no he hablado con ellos hace dos semanas – contestó distraída.  
  
-pero si enviaron los partes a sus más íntimos, ¿o no?  
  
-creo que sí, no estoy del todo segura.  
  
-el matrimonio es en menos de dos meses…  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
  
  
He notado que Mimi no está contenta, desde que se lo propuse su rostro cambió completamente. No le gusta hablar del tema y ni siquiera ha ido a hacerse las pruebas de su vestido.  
  
Necesito aclarar las cosas…  
  
  
  
-em…¿Mimi? – dije.  
  
-¿sí?  
  
-¿podemos hablar…?  
  
-claro – me miró extrañada.  
  
-…a solas…  
  
  
  
Crucé miradas con mi madre y ella entendió de inmediato, así que tomó su cartera y salió, según ella; donde su vecina dos pisos arriba.  
  
Me senté en la mesita de centro frente a mi prometida y mirándola intensamente comencé.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté entrelazando mis manos por sobre mis rodillas.  
  
-¿qué sucede con qué?  
  
-sabes a que me refiero.  
  
-no, no lo sé.  
  
-es sobre el matrimonio.  
  
Sus ojos se clavaron en mis manos, desde aquel momento no me miró más.  
  
-¿Qué tiene?  
  
-no fue necesario llevar todo esto, tan lejos. Además, no sabes mentir. Nunca supiste.  
  
-lo sé  
  
-es demasiado notorio, o sea, el que me hayas aceptado y yo te haya aceptado, fue insensato…porque acabábamos de pasar por momentos difíciles, que aún nos hacen sufrir y quisimos refugiarnos en la persona equivocada.  
  
-¿Hikari?…Hikari aún te hace sufrir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquella pregunta me hizo detener…¿acaso tenía la respuesta? , ¿estaba preparado para ésta pregunta?.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: So, sólo esperen la continuación, bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lore-chan 


	3. 

Aquel resplandor…mi luz  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo Segundo: ¿Mejor terminar?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-…Hikari…¿Hikari aún te hace sufrir? – me preguntó.  
  
  
  
Mimi levantó sus ojos y los míos se evadieron entre la densidad del ambiente. Fue un momento intenso, largo; que quise haber terminado sin una respuesta.  
  
  
  
-…¿Takeru?  
  
  
  
-no es necesario responderte…sabes lo que sentía por ella.  
  
  
  
-si quieres la verdad, no lo sé. Me parecía que entre ambos existía algo…siempre existió algo más…  
  
  
  
-no – me apresuré a interrumpir - …Hikari era y es mi mejor amiga. La quiero como tal, la aprecio como tal…  
  
  
  
-¿Y por qué te demoras tanto en contestar algo, que según tú, es tan simple?  
  
  
  
-¿Lo hago notar simple?  
  
  
  
-El decir que es tu mejor amiga ya es simple.  
  
  
  
-no lo es, Mimi. Si tan sólo sintieras, lo que yo siento al tener a Hikari conmigo; verás que no es así como tú lo interpretas.  
  
  
  
-entonces, ¿cómo es?  
  
  
  
-…creo que nos estamos dejando llevar por otro lío, nuestra conversación iba en un solo camino…  
  
  
  
-lo sé.  
  
  
  
-tal vez no quieras hablar del tema…pero es mejor ahora que arrepentirse luego, cuando ya sea muy tarde.  
  
  
  
-…sí.  
  
  
  
-creo que tratabas de decirme algo…  
  
  
  
-¿te parecí que estaba siendo muy notoria al respecto?.  
  
  
  
-más que eso diría yo. El que uses la cadena que te obsequió mi hermano, el vestido negro que no le gustaba que usases, si eso no es hacerlo notorio, no sabría qué opinar acerca de ello entonces…  
  
  
  
-me quieres dar un salida fácil, ¿verdad?  
  
  
  
-…quiero darnos una salida fácil, que no traiga malas consecuencias…me agrada estar contigo, tenerte. pero como amiga.  
  
  
  
-quería hablar de esto…pero me lo dejaste muy de pronto  
  
  
  
-es mejor así.  
  
  
  
-si, de acuerdo…aunque me hubiera gustado estar más preparada para terminar todo esto, contigo.  
  
  
  
  
  
La puerta de casa se abrió y mi madre acompañada por Yamato entró. Mimi se había ido hacía tres horas. Fue, de todos modos, una conversación incómoda para ambos.  
  
La noche se hizo corta y el regreso a mi departamento llegó. Estaba desordenado. Arrojé mis pertenencias por ahí y sacando algunos papeles, con los cuales preparé mi tesis hoy, me extendí en el sillón.  
  
Me dolía la cabeza y sequé una lagrima que quiso asomarse al exterior, sin lograrlo.  
  
El teléfono estaba tan próximo y mi cansancio tan aumentado que no lo acerqué para saber si acaso, por alguna extraña razón, Hikari estaba. .  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Necesitaba estar con alguien en tranquilidad, y a penas desperté en la mañana, tomé algunas cosas y salí rumbo al cementerio. Sora era un gran compañía.  
  
Bajé tres o cuatro cuadras antes, quería caminar solo, entre la gente.  
  
El camino hacia ella se hizo eterno. Era día domingo y me entretuve mirando a personas que visitaban a sus parientes con flores y regalos. Por un instante miré mis manos, no llevaba nada para Sora. Dudé si regresar a la entrada para comprarle algo. Pero ella no necesitaba flores, Sora no puede verlas, olerlas; quizás…sí.  
  
Me detuve, el sepulcro no estaba solo. Koushirou se mantuvo erguido unos momentos y despidiéndose giró hacia mi. No parecía cómodo con el encuentro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-hubiera sido mejor escoger otro día y dejarte solo con ella – dije abriendo un tema.  
  
  
  
-no hay problema – sonrió para mi sorpresa.  
  
  
  
-pediré un jugo.  
  
  
  
Luego de visitar a mi amiga, junto con Kou' nos vinimos a una fuente de soda para hablar un poco. Hace tiempo que no conversaba con el chico pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
-Y…¿Mimi? – preguntó él.  
  
  
  
-Bien…  
  
  
  
-¿para cuando es su matrimonio?, quiero estar preparado, con un buen traje.  
  
  
  
-…no habrá matrimonio Kou'  
  
  
  
-¿qué?  
  
  
  
-terminamos…ayer, era lo mejor y ….tú ¿qué tal van tus estudios? – quise cambiar de tema.  
  
  
  
Hizo una pausa mirándome en profundidad, pero luego de un sorbo de café contestó:  
  
  
  
-Fantástico…sólo me faltan dos semestres.  
  
  
  
Nos quedamos en silencio mientras observamos por largo rato las personas salir y entrar.  
  
  
  
-¿no has sabido nada de Taichi? – cuestionó Izumi.  
  
  
  
-lo último que supe es que se fue a estudiar economía a Nagazaki.  
  
  
  
-no sabes… - suspiró en silencio. Aunque yo sí escuché.  
  
  
  
-¿saber qué?  
  
  
  
Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar, y, en un instante, el café en su taza desapareció, mientras buscó, para tratar de hacer olvidar el tema, su billetera…quizás para pagar e irse.  
  
  
  
-¿Kou'?, ¿qué debería saber?  
  
  
  
-…no es nada malo, pero no puedo contarte. En serio, no te preocupes – se levantó.  
  
  
  
-¿me dejarás con la duda entonces? – traté de sonreír.  
  
  
  
-sorpresa, no duda – aclaró.  
  
  
  
-…¿sorpresa?…  
  
  
  
-nos vemos otro día, mándale saludos a Yamato.  
  
  
  
Pues Izumi se esfumó tan rápido como su café. Nada más tenía qué hacer, así que junté las monedas para cancelar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
¡No me reten!, no tenía mucha inspiración para el capítulo y para qué ahondar más en algo que hubiera salido peor…¿? 


	4. 

Aquel Resplandor…mi luz.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
Capítulo Tercero:  
  
"Punto en común"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-…no nos sentíamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos, y creo que para dar un paso tan importante como es el matrimonio debíamos estar completamente seguros.  
  
  
  
Mi madre atinó a desmayarse, después de todo ella sí había mandado sus invitaciones y hasta habían comenzado a llegar algunos regalos.  
  
  
  
Yamato sonrió…algo que me pareció extraño, pero sonrió y era de felicidad. Tal vez y porqué no, aún sentía algo por Mimi. Aunque lo dudo, fue él quien terminó con ella. Quien sabe.  
  
  
  
Y yo…no sabía cómo manejar la situación, si ir donde mi madre y lanzarle aire con un papel doblado o preguntarle a mi hermano porqué estaba tan contento. Hubiera sido mejor no haber dicho nada por el momento. Tarde lo pensé.  
  
  
  
Luego de un rato de ajetreo, llevamos a mamá a su dormitorio. Volvimos a la cocina a preparar un té que la tranquilizara cuando haya despertado.  
  
  
  
-¿estás seguro de todo esto? – preguntó mi hermano.  
  
  
  
-deberías correr… - respondí.  
  
  
  
-¿correr?  
  
  
  
Suspiré.  
  
  
  
-anda ve donde ella. No debe estar bien.  
  
  
  
-¿de qué hablas, Takeru?.  
  
  
  
-de Mimi.  
  
  
  
-¡estás loco, entonces!.  
  
  
  
Me rehuyó dejándome solo en la cocina. Pero yo lo seguí.  
  
  
  
-ella te quiere.  
  
  
  
-yo no a ella. Es tu prometida.  
  
  
  
-era…por favor, Yamato. Deja de ser el chico frío que siempre quisiste aparentar ser. ¿a qué le temes escondiéndote tras esa personalidad?  
  
-tú no entiendes… - murmuró alejándose hasta su dormitorio.  
  
  
  
Fui tras él. Las cosas no podían quedar ahí.  
  
Debía hacerlo entrar en razón de una vez por todas. Necesitaba darse cuenta que estar con Jou era equivocado. Tanto Yamato como Mimi se querían aún.  
  
Detuve la puerta que iba a cerrarme.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo quieres que entienda si tú no dices nada?  
  
  
  
-la conversación terminó.  
  
  
  
-no terminó. Explícame.  
  
  
  
-¡tú no pasaste por lo que yo!  
  
  
  
-¿por qué no pasé?  
  
  
  
-por todo esto, ¡maldición!, ¡¿cómo no entiendes?!  
  
  
  
-¡porque no confías en mí!  
  
  
  
-¡no puedo confiar en nadie!, ¡todos me traicionan!  
  
  
  
-me tomas como un tonto, Yamato y yo entiendo, sé lo que sientes y lo que piensas…  
  
  
  
-¿y qué es lo que siento y pienso, según tú?  
  
  
  
-dudas que no sufrí con la separación de nuestros padres. Dudas que no sufro…¡pero yo lo afronté!, no forme a mi alrededor un escudo. Al contrario aprendí de ello y fui más abierto con las personas, confío en ellas.  
  
  
  
-¿entonces me equivoqué? – preguntó él enojado.  
  
  
  
-no, sólo no lo supiste afrontar.  
  
  
  
-…yo oía sus discusiones y amenazas de divorcio, te veía dormir tranquilamente y lloraba junto a ti. No quería que nos separaran. Ambos me prometieron que no se alejarían y les creí. Mintieron.  
  
  
  
-mi madre también lloraba y me sentía impotente de estar sólo viéndola. Ella me abrazaba y ¿qué hacía yo?…nada.  
  
  
  
-él jamás me abrazó – mi hermano ya no retenía las lágrimas - …casi nunca hablábamos, llegaba tarde y no lo veía, al día siguiente se iba temprano dejando una nota que trabajaría el día completo.  
  
  
  
-no quieres encontrar un punto en común.  
  
  
  
-no tenemos un punto en común.  
  
  
  
-crees que eres el chico frío y sin sentimientos…somos iguales Yamato. Yo soy lo que tú escondes…y tú eres lo que yo escondo. Punto en común…  
  
  
  
Salí de su habitación dejándolo con, creo que una pregunta, me había costado decir aquello. Arreglé mi chaqueta y pretendía irme. Pero mamá, estaba ahí, sentada en el living, llorando.  
  
Yamato salió tras de mí, esta vez y los tres nos miramos entre sí.  
  
Se acercó a ambos y nos abrazó. Escuché un: "lo lamento"…y mi voz quebró.  
  
  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Regresé a mi departamento.  
  
Estaba satisfecho, con el cuerpo tranquilo. Al fin nos habíamos dicho todo. Algo que buscaba hacía años.  
  
Un silbo comenzó a sonar. Me acerqué hasta el computador…lo había dejado prendido.  
  
  
  
-¿correo? – murmuré extrañado.  
  
  
  
Tiempo que no recibía un e-mail a modo de 'carta', sólo llevaban cuentas, cuentas y felicitaciones por el matrimonio ya cancelado.  
  
Lo abrí.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Querido Takeru:  
  
  
  
Años que no te escribía y no hay otra palabra en mí que no sea un lo siento…"  
  
  
  
Mis ojos en ese tiempo buscaron enseguida a el o la remitente. Aquella primera oración lo fue todo y bajo un adiós…el nombre de Hikari apareció.  
  
Volví al principio…mi corazón latió asustado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Well, tiempo que no tomaba en cuenta a este fic y como estaba enojada, pues enojé a Takeru y Yamato y ambos se dijeron todo. (mentira ^^) ¡Hikari al fin apareció!, más en el próximo capítulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
* L o re – c h a n *  
  
(todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


	5. 

Aquel Resplandor.mi luz  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo Cuarto: Palabras que duelen  
  
  
  
  
  
Me detuve un momento apoyado en una pared de la universidad.  
  
No estaba alegre.¿debía estarlo acaso?. Han pasado tantas cosas abruptamente que ya nada me asombraría, como se supone debería asombrarme.  
  
Cancelé mi matrimonio, me pregunto si estuvo bien.y la respuesta es: "por supuesto". Y claro que lo estuvo, pero solo me siento algo desprotegido. Tal vez sea porque nunca lo estuve.  
  
Siendo pequeño, era protegido por mi madre y mi hermano, durante mi adolescencia fue por mi padre, mi abuelo.mis amigos, pero ahora.¿quién me protege?  
  
¿Yo?, ¿soy capaz de protegerme por mi mismo sin depender de nadie más?, creo que sí, pero no sé cómo.  
  
Alguien choca conmigo, oigo caer libros.unas hojas se desparraman.  
  
-Mimi.  
  
-hola Takeru.  
  
-lamento haber chocado contigo, no estaba atenta.  
  
Nos miramos, y pensé, que extraño el que chocara conmigo si yo estaba simplemente apoyado, sin obstruir el paso de nadie.  
  
Tenía cierta mirada de urgencia, conocía esa mirada. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.  
  
Por alguna razón no quería estar con ella, quizás porque habíamos terminado y por mi parte necesitaba tiempo para entender el significado de ello y poder tener un modo distinto de tratarla o seguirla tratando como antes. No sabía.  
  
Le ayude a recoger sus cosas y fue casi salir corriendo de su lado, lo que hice luego.  
  
Pero ella me detuvo.  
  
-¿estás muy ocupado? - preguntó.  
  
-tengo unas clases extras de deporte ahora - mentí.  
  
-Takeru, ¿puedo hablar contigo?, después.  
  
-este.verás Mimi. Durante toda la semana estaré un poco ocupado.tengo que comenzar a buscar información acerca de mi tesis.  
  
-no quieres hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?  
  
-no es eso.  
  
-¿entonces qué es?  
  
-sólo quiero algo de tiempo.  
  
-¿pero seguimos siendo amigos?  
  
-claro que sí, Mimi.siempre lo seremos. Lo sabes.  
  
-¿por qué me rehuyes, entonces?  
  
-no te rehuyo.  
  
-mentiroso, las clases extras fueron sacadas hasta el semestre que queda por los problemas que tienen algunos profesores y las tesis para estudiantes de 3do año, no se harán.¿aún dices que no quieres estar junto a mi?  
  
-¿cómo puedo explicarte que necesito estar solo?, no quiero ser hiriente, menos contigo.  
  
-está bien.pero no me mientas, sólo dime lo que tengas que decir.  
  
-lo lamento.  
  
-nos vemos otro día.  
  
  
  
Ella se fue. Siento que estuvo mal lo que hice, hay algo muy importante que no quise escuchar.  
  
Al parecer no tenía cabeza para los estudios, al menos no por hoy. Caminé hasta los pies de un gran edificio. De seguro Jou podrá ayudarme y escuchar lo que tengo que decir.  
  
Jou tenía un pequeño consultorio médico en el sexto piso, donde se especializaba pediatría. Últimamente no lo frecuentaba tanto como tiempo atrás, cuando no era novio de mi hermano. Él fue novio, también, de Sora en el momento que murió. Y Sora por su parte estuvo un tiempo con Koushirou, que aún la ama.  
  
Hay tanto enredo de parejas, como que Yamato estuvo con Mimi, luego ella fue mi novia, anteriormente yo tenía una relación con una amiga de la secundaria, Miyako Inoue y Miyako con un amigo de Mimi, Michael. Taichi se enamoró de una chica francesa y la chica francesa con un tal Ken Ishijouji.y Ken Ishijouji con Hikari.y Hikari.y Hikari se fue a otro país y ahora volverá.  
  
Ayer recibí un correo de ella.se separó de su novio.era un maldito que decía muchas promesas y nada cumplía.  
  
Hikari tiene un bebe.ya lo tuvo.llegará a Japón en unas semanas junto a Taichi.  
  
-Disculpe.Jou Kido.  
  
Una chica morena le llamó por teléfono.  
  
-¿de parte de quién? - pregunta.  
  
-Takeru Takaishi  
  
  
  
Jou se levantó con un semblante serio, triste en el momento en que entré a su consultorio, nos dimos las manos y en menos de un minuto ya estaba sentado frente a él.  
  
-¿cómo estás? - preguntó - supe del termino de tu relación con Mimi.  
  
-¿quién te lo dijo?  
  
-Yamato.  
  
-así que mi hermano. - murmuré - él te contó también.de.  
  
-sí - se adelantó sabiendo de lo que hablaba - .yo creo, Takeru, que debiste ser prudente en ese tema.a Yamato no le gusta hablar de eso.  
  
-lo sé, por ello mismo le dije lo que pensaba y disculpa por lo que diré Jou, pero no puedo dejar que mi hermano cometa un error tan grande.  
  
-¿por qué un error?  
  
-él aún la quiere.  
  
-no como antes.la estaba olvidando, abriste una herida que se había cerrado casi en un 90%, lo hiciste sufrir nuevamente.  
  
-le abrí los ojos, Jou.  
  
-de golpe.  
  
-fue lo correcto.  
  
-¿cómo puedes saber lo correcto para Yamato?  
  
-porque es mi hermano.  
  
-eso no te da el derecho.Takeru.  
  
-no quieres dejarlo, ¿verdad?, si no fuera así, aceptarías lo que hice.  
  
-Yamato comenzaba a quererme.¿por qué me quitas algo tan importante para mí?  
  
-no te lo quito, yo sólo le puse las cartas sobre la mesa, él sabrá cuál elige.  
  
-él ya eligió - dijo Jou para mi asombro - me eligió a mí.y por eso te pido que no le sigas diciendo cosas que lo hagan cambiar de opinión. Habló con Mimi esta mañana y luego vino aquí a darme la noticia.acababa de irse cuando llegaste.  
  
-si tanto lo quieres, déjalo. - pedí poniéndome de pie.  
  
-no.  
  
Mi visita había dado un vuelco completo, se supone que no venía a hablar de esto con Jou.  
  
Aún no puedo creer que mi hermano siga con Kido, tuve la esperanza de que recapacitara y volviera con Mimi. Y ahora él, Jou, no quiere entender tampoco; prefiere mantenerlo atado.  
  
-Jou, entiende. Yamato no te quiere.no insistas.  
  
-Hikari tampoco te quiso de la forma que esperaste e hiciste de todo para mantenerla a tu lado.  
  
Eso me dolió.demasiado, el se retracto sí, pero la herida no se fue.  
  
-en serio, T.k. no fue mi intención decir eso.  
  
-no importa, aún así.no voy a estar de acuerdo con su relación.en realidad nunca lo estuve.  
  
-deja a Yamato, él va a estar bien conmigo.  
  
-mejor dicho.tú vas a estar bien.tú sabes, en el fondo, que mi hermano no siente lo mismo.  
  
-insistes mucho, lo hiciste elegir.me eligió a mí.ya basta.  
  
-te eligió porque tiene miedo de volver con Mimi, pero si no fuera por eso, estaría con ella en estos momentos.  
  
-¿miedo?  
  
-demasiado miedo a enfrentar sus sentimiento a volver con una relación que el mismo termino por miedo a querer mucho a Mimi.miedo, Jou.un miedo diferente al que sientes tú a perder a Yamato.  
  
-todo eso es mentira.  
  
-tú sabes que es cierto.me parece que se hace tarde, vine a una cosa completamente diferente, pero el tema se dio.sin querer.  
  
-adiós.  
  
-adiós, piensa en lo que te he dicho.  
  
  
  
Me fui.  
  
La conversación me sigue rondando, pero aún más lo que dijo Jou de Hikari.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: ¡vacaciones!, que ricas son las vacaciones.jeje.  
  
¿Reviews?, porfis!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
* L O R E - C H A N * (Todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


	6. 

Aquel Resplandor.mi luz  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo Quinto : Mejor hubiese ido a mi Depto.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lancé por novena vez un balón de basketball contra la puerta de mi dormitorio, mientras pensaba. No tenía mucho en qué pensar, las palabras que me había dicho Jou seguían dando vueltas sin parar. Sabía que lo dicho lo hizo con rabia ante lo que yo le hacía.  
  
Algo suena, en mi computador; de seguro un correo. Me levanto, camino.  
  
Estoy como intranquilo, hace tres semanas que recibí aquel e-mail de Hikari. No ha vuelto a enviar ningún otro. Extraño.  
  
Me siento frente al ordenador.era lo que yo creía.¿qué dirá?  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
-¡Takeru!  
  
  
  
-hola Kou', ¿cómo has estado?  
  
  
  
-más o menos, pero mucho mejor que tú por lo visto.  
  
  
  
El cementerio nos reúne nuevamente. No hay vez en que venga a este lugar y no me encuentre con Izzy.  
  
Él, siempre con su rostro amable a pesar de cualquier problema que tenga, pero sus ojos tristes lo delatan con facilidad.  
  
  
  
-escuché por ahí que mañana es tu cumpleaños. - mi amigo sonrió.  
  
  
  
-así es.21 años - suspiré abatido por el paso del tiempo.  
  
Nos quedamos callados, escuchando el resoplar del viento chocando contra las hojas del cerezo sobre la tumba de la dueña del amor, algunos pétalos cayeron.  
  
  
  
-tienes suerte - habló Izumi - mañana tengo el día libre, te voy a invitar a un lugar especial para celebrarlo.  
  
  
  
-no es necesario.  
  
  
  
-claro que lo es, no todos los días se cumplen 21 años.  
  
  
  
-me convenciste, Koushirou Izumi.  
  
  
  
-y si no fuese así, te hubiera obligado a ir conmigo.  
  
Silencio nuevamente. Algo pasaba, con Izzy siempre tenía temas, hablábamos de cualquier cosa.pero ahora, era distinto. Había algo en uno de los dos.  
  
Y era yo, tenía dos problemas: Hikari y Yamato.  
  
Hikari llegaría mañana, para mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué justo ese día?. Le escribí diciéndole que se podía quedar en mi casa con ella, su hija, pero no quiere.no le he contado de mi rompimiento con Mimi y cree que se enojará.  
  
Yamato, por su parte, simplemente no podía hacerlo razonar y estaba cansado de tratar de conversar con él y con Jou, en especial con este último que era un completo egoísta.  
  
  
  
-¿Takeru?, oye, ¿me escuchas?  
  
  
  
Miré a Kou' y le sonreí. No podía estar con este estado de ánimo con él, Izzy era uno de los pocos a los cuales me complacía encontrar.  
  
  
  
-te invito a almorzar. - dije.  
  
  
  
-¿en serio?, sabes que como mucho, la cuenta te saldrá gigante - bromeó.  
  
  
  
-claro.  
  
Nos despedimos de Sora con una leve inclinación. Caminamos tranquilos fuera del cementerio.  
  
Pude ver que Koushirou volteó hacia la tumba un par de veces.  
  
  
  
-¿la extrañas mucho, Kou'? - pregunté sintiendo que era algo indebido.  
  
  
  
-mucho.no entiendo porque tuvo que ser ella hubiese preferido mil veces que. - se detuvo, yo sabía a quien se refería.  
  
Era Jou, Izzy le había tomado mucho rencor al portador de la sinceridad desde el accidente. Ahora yo también.  
  
Kido le había arrebatado a Sora. Ambos ya no se podían ver, Izzy se enfurecía y le gritaba que era un asesino. Llegaron hasta los golpes, pero fue sólo una vez; el día del fallecimiento.  
  
¿Qué había ocurrido con Jou que cambió tanto?, es completamente cerrado de mente, no se puede hablar con él, es violento, egoísta. Le he oído discutir con Yamato sobre Mimi.no quiere saber nada de ella, entre más alejada esté, mejor. De mí, tampoco; quiere vivir con mi hermano y yo intervengo.  
  
Hace tres días lo vi entrar en la universidad, luego conversando con Mimi en un rincón alejado del patio, le gritaba y ella estaba llorando.fui corriendo y me interpuse entre los dos cuando Jou levantó su mano para golpearla.  
  
  
  
-¡aléjate de Yamato! - gritó antes de irse.  
  
  
  
Ese día fue el primero en que hablé con la Tachikawa luego del termino de la relación. Tuvieron que pasar tres semanas y un Jou furioso para que pudiera acercarme a ella.  
  
Supe que mi hermano la estuvo buscando y que pasaron una noche juntos. Jou se enteró y enseguida fue a reclamarle, creía que era ella quien lo buscaba a él. No le cabía en la cabeza el que Yamato la necesitaba.  
  
Las cosas van de mal en peor y Hikari llegará para verlo todo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luego de comer con Kou' , fui hasta la casa de mi madre (en donde también vive mi hermano), para platicar un rato con ella hace tiempo que no la voy a visitar.que mal hijo soy.  
  
Toqué al timbre un par de veces, pero nadie contestó. Tuve que sacar de mi billetera un copia que me habían entregado.  
  
Adentro, todo en silencio.  
  
Prendí las luces del comedor y sobre la mesa leí una nota con letra ordenada: "salí, no creo llegar muy temprano.hay comida en el congelador, un beso. Mamá"  
  
Tendré que esperar, hasta podría quedarme hoy en su casa, no tengo muchas ganas de irme a la mía, a parte de estar toda desordenada. Mañana sí, debo levantarme temprano para limpiarlo aunque sea algo, para que cuando llegue Hikari.no crea que no sé hacer nada.  
  
El lugar estaba muy aburrido.entraré al dormitorio de Yamato y tomaré prestados algunos de sus Cd's, esa es una de las tantas ventajas de tener un hermano.  
  
Caminé hasta su puerta, la abrí y cerré despacio si dormía no lo despertaba, se ponía de muy mal humor.  
  
Estaba completamente oscura, y se podía respirar un aroma muy particular entremezclado con un calor que yo ya conocía. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a lo negro del cuarto, pude apreciar algunos contornos.él sí estaba adentro, pero no solo.  
  
Tragué saliva, y quise salir de inmediato de su pieza. Si me descubría estaba más que muerto.  
  
Tomé la manilla y la giré lento.tarde. La luz se encendió.  
  
-¿Takeru?, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?! - me gritó enfadado.  
  
-vine a visitarlos.sorpresa.  
  
Volteé y los vi. Yamato estaba, hasta donde yo lo podía ver, desnudo; y Mimi dormía a su lado.y no era muy difícil apreciar que ella también se encontraba sin ropa. Mi hermano se dio cuenta y subió las sábanas para taparla.  
  
-sal de aquí ahora y me esperas afuera.tú y yo vamos a hablar.  
  
Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, en menos de un segundo estaba sentado en el comedor tocando la mesa sonoramente con la yema de los dedos.  
  
Mal día.bueno al menos ya sabía que Matt se había reconciliado con Mimi y que Jou estaba fuera. Pero no quería enterarme de este modo.  
  
Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza.la primera soy hombre muerto, la segunda quisiese haber llegado antes, porque al escuchar los 'ruidos' hubiera sabido y no estaría aquí. ¡Debí ir a ordenar mi departamento!.  
  
Yamato Ishida apareció con un pantalón desabrochado y una camisa mal puesta. Primera vez que lo veía tan desordenado.  
  
-.pudiste haber llamado, ¿no lo crees, Takeru?  
  
-lo siento, se me ocurrió en el camino venir a visitarlos.además que iba a saber yo que ibas a estarlo haciendo hoy.ahora.  
  
Él se ruborizó.  
  
-ya cállate.  
  
-¿Jou lo sabe? - pregunté.  
  
-no, claro que no. Piensa que estoy en una sesión de fotografías.  
  
-vaya sesión. - me burlé haciéndole sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba. Era una situación muy embarazosa para él.  
  
-hablemos más tarde o mañana, Mimi despertará y no quiero que te vea aquí.  
  
-lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto.me alegra que lo entendieras al fin - sonreí - ahora deberás explicarle a Jou.  
  
-será algo difícil.  
  
-muy difícil, pero tiene que comprender.  
  
-ahora, T.k. vete, en serio.  
  
-si ya me voy.oye Yamato.a Mimi le encanta que le canten al oído.  
  
Rojo de pies a cabeza y yo aguantando la risa.  
  
-juro que te voy a matar Takeru Takaishi.  
  
-si, claro.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Hikari ya va a llegar.ahora apareció Köshirö otra vez, que tiene problemas con Jou y él con Mimi.y etc, etc. Pobre Yama', no me gustaría haber sido él. No, no. ^_______^  
  
¿me dejan un reviwe?, ¡¡please!!  
  
  
  
  
  
* L O R E - C H A N * (Todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


	7. 

NOTAS PRINCIPALES: ¡CUIDADO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO!, ¡YAOI!, LO ESCRIBO AHORA PARA DESPUÉS NO INTERRUMPIR LA HISTORIA. ¡CONSTE YA AVISÉ!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aquel Resplandor.mi luz  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo Sexto: Mi última promesa, rota.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!  
  
Exclamaron Kou', mi madre y Yamato.  
  
Pedí mi deseo y veintiún velas fueron apagadas de un solo soplido. Enseguida fui envuelto en miles de felicitaciones, abrazos y buena suerte para que cumpliera muchos años más.  
  
Extraño cumpleaños, el tercero en el que siento que estamos tan alejados los unos de los otros. El año pasado lo había celebrado por partes, un rato con mi familia, Mimi y Jou; y otro con Koushirou. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado.  
  
Nos sentamos entre risas a comer algo del pastel que Izumi había traído después que la invitación que me había hecho en el cementerio se cancelara para estar aquí en la casa de mi madre.  
  
El timbre sonó y para mi sorpresa y la de mi hermano también, Mimi apareció con un obsequió. No podía negar que se veía muy linda con un vestido verde claro muy ajustado y corto y el cabello rizado húmedo que caía por sus hombros casi descubiertos.  
  
Tragué saliva como en el día anterior cuando la descubrí junto a Yamato y tranquilicé mi cuerpo. Esta vez no podía 'quitarle' la novia nuevamente a Matt. Aunque eso, ahora, es imposible, mi cabeza está ocupada con Hikari.  
  
Durante el transcurso de la reunión lo que más hacía era mirar la hora en mi reloj, llegaría a las ocho de la noche. Traté que los minutos pasasen más rápidos diciendo una que otra indirecta traviesa a la pareja presente que respondía con una sonrisilla nerviosa y el rubor en las mejillas.  
  
Luego de una hora ambos desaparecieron justificándose con la falta de bebida que había y se fueron del departamento, eso no causó ninguna reacción en mi mamá, pero Koushirou notó a la perfección de qué se trataba.  
  
  
  
-¿Yamato y Mimi están juntos? - me preguntó mientras mi madre lavaba la vajilla.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿eso no te molesta en absoluto?.  
  
  
  
-para nada, me di cuenta que no podía estar con alguien a quien no amaba realmente. Puedes engañar a los demás, pero no a ti mismo.  
  
  
  
-o sea que ahora estás solo - sonrió.  
  
No pude responder, ¿por qué sentí nerviosismo cuando lo dijo?. Uso un tono tan especial de habla que quedé helado por unos segundos.  
  
Koushirou estaba despertando algo en mí que no conocía.  
  
-hijo - me llamó mi mamá - ¿vas a quedarte hoy?  
  
  
  
-no, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.  
  
  
  
-yo pensé que te quedarías - dijo apenada.  
  
  
  
Miré la hora, 6.58 p.m.  
  
Debo irme cerca de las 7.15 para llegar a mi departamento a la hora.  
  
Traeré algo de música del dormitorio de mi hermano para animar el ambiente. Menos mal que ahora salió a otro lado. No sería agradable vivir aquella situación otra vez.  
  
Para que Koushirou no se quedase solo en el living, le pedí que me acompañara.  
  
-ojalá que me perdones el que no te haya llevado al bar que te prometí ayer. - me dijo Kou'  
  
  
  
-no hay problema - sonreí escarbando entre los discos compactos de Yamato.  
  
  
  
-no quiero que creas que soy un mentiroso.  
  
  
  
-pondría las manos al fuego porque eso es imposible.  
  
  
  
-no pongas las manos al fuego por nadie, ni siquiera por mi. ya ves como ha cambiado Jou, yo podría cambiar también.  
  
  
  
-no lo creo - dije.  
  
  
  
Me acerqué a su lado y nuevamente pude percibir esa tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
¿qué ocurría con mi amigo?. Se había apagado tras la muerte de Sora. Ya no tenía confianza en si mismo. Como quisiera devolverle esa curiosidad a los ojos y borrarle esa angustia.  
  
-debes olvidar a Jou, recordarlo no te hace bien. - dije.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo olvidar a quien te arranca el amor?  
  
  
  
-las cosas se dieron Kou', no voy a defender a Jou, porque no se lo merece, pero tal vez eso debía suceder.  
  
  
  
Izzy guardó silencio para pensar.  
  
Iba a retomar la búsqueda de algunos interpretes, pero Izumi volvió a preguntar.  
  
-¿Sora te dijo algo antes que terminara conmigo?, yo sé que el día anterior habían hablado.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué le das tanta vuelta al asunto?. Todo terminó, el que lo sepas no nos devolverá a Sora.  
  
  
  
-lo sé.  
  
  
  
-anda ayúdame a buscar algo bueno para escuchar.  
  
  
  
-¿ella me amó?  
  
  
  
-más que a nada.  
  
  
  
-entonces, ¿por qué me dejó?  
  
  
  
-escucha Kou', no me agrada hablar del tema, dejémoslo, ¿si?.  
  
  
  
No quería contarle.  
  
Había algo que Sora me había dicho aquel día que me hizo odiar a Jou, por sobre todo. Sería muy doloroso decírselo a Izzy, más ahora, que parece que el transcurso del tiempo le hace más daño la memoria de mi amiga.  
  
Pero también debería saberlo.  
  
No puedo contarle, es una promesa, la última promesa que le hice.  
  
Para salir pronto del cuarto de Yamato y terminar con la conversación y especialmente el tema; saqué cinco Cd's sin verlos.  
  
Luego de colocar algo de música fuerte, nos sentamos en el suelo, tratando, yo, de hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuese Sora o Jou.  
  
Tras algunos 10 minutos aparecieron Mimi y mi hermano, con una botella de bebida; en ese momento me di cuenta de la hora que era, iban a dar las siete y media, me despedí de todos, tomando mis regalos y un globo que nunca supe porqué tomé, pero ahora ya da lo mismo.  
  
Ya en la puerta Koushirou se me acercó pidiéndome un aventón a su casa, su auto lo había mandado al taller y no se lo devolverían hasta la semana entrante. No pude decirle que no, si no sospecharía que alguien esperaba por mí en el lobby de mi edificio.  
  
Estando sentados y el automóvil en marcha, la conversación en la pieza de mi hermano se dio sin más. Apreté el manubrio, esperando que éste me diera las fuerzas para poder mentir y no decirle nada de lo que Sora me había contado el día anterior al accidente.  
  
-no lo sé - respondí ante otra pregunta comprometedora.  
  
  
  
-Sora parecía como si tuviera algo que contarme. Me ocultaba cosas y se ponía nerviosa cuando le preguntaba algo.  
  
  
  
-¿algo como qué?  
  
  
  
-algo como Jou - miró hacia el vidrio polarizado.  
  
  
  
-tal vez era algo sin importancia - dije para que no se preocupara.  
  
  
  
-eso sin importancia me hizo encontrarla varias veces llorando.  
  
  
  
-han pasado muchos años, Kou'. Deberías olvidarlo y tratar de ser feliz.  
  
  
  
-trato de ser feliz, pero eso no quiere decir que lo olvide. Te he preguntado tantas veces lo mismo, sé que me lo escondes.  
  
  
  
Me quedé callado.  
  
  
  
-estoy seguro que si estuvieras en mi lugar y hubiese sido Hikari la.fallecida, estarías preguntando. Aunque hayan pasado mil años.  
  
Tocó mi punto débil.  
  
Hikari y todo lo que la envolviera o tuviere algo que ver con ella; era mi punto débil. Durante algunos segundos pensé en contarle, tenía el derecho de saber, pero eso conllevaría una pelea, una feroz pelea y de seguro el más perjudicado sería Izumi.  
  
Las palabras ya comenzaban a quemarme y no pude seguir conteniéndolas. Que Sora me perdone.  
  
-el día jueves en la noche, el día anterior a la muerte de Sora - dije observando a los costados de la calle para acelerar y continuar el camino - .ella llegó a la casa de mi madre, cuando yo aún vivía ahí. Ese día llovía y la vi entrar mojada, con una blusa desabotonada y llorando.  
  
Suspiré y aproveché para mirar a Koushirou que escuchaba atento, demasiado atento a mi gusto, esperaba que se distrajera un momento y no alcanzase a escuchar lo que iba a decir, pero eso iba a ser imposible, esto era lo que Izzy esperó hace tanto.  
  
-mi mamá no estaba y la dejé quedarse en mi casa. Le pregunté qué le había pasado y sólo me dijo que la habían asaltado. Cosa que era mentira. Luego de unas horas, un poco mejor; me lo contó.  
  
Tomé una pausa tomando la mayor cantidad de aire posible, mis manos en el manubrio lo hicieron girar crispando y Kou' lo único que quería era que yo continuara, lo pedía con sus ojos.  
  
  
  
-Koushirou, Sora esa noche fue.violada.  
  
  
  
-lo sabía - murmuró guardando la cara entre las manos.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo que lo sabías?  
  
  
  
-o sea, tenía la opción en mi cabeza, pero no pensé que fuera verdad.¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - me preguntó y vi algunas lágrimas queriendo salir.  
  
  
  
-vergüenza y miedo.  
  
  
  
-yo sé quien fue, ¡detén el auto! - me exclamó a mi sorpresa.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
  
  
-fue Jou.  
  
  
  
-¡¿Jou?!  
  
  
  
Izzy abrió la puerta del auto y tuve que detener la marcha del motor. Se bajó y corrió sin rumbo. No podía dejarlo así y sin siquiera cerrar el auto corrí tras él.  
  
-¡no pudo haber sido Jou! - le grité casi a 20 metros de distancia.  
  
  
  
No respondió.  
  
  
  
-¡Jou estaba fuera de la ciudad ese día, Kou'!  
  
  
  
-¡él si estaba! - devolvió con el mismo tono de voz.  
  
  
  
-¡Kou' ven!  
  
  
  
Tuve que correr y a pesar de que tenía un buen estado físico no lograba alcanzarlo. Él entró en un callejón.  
  
Koushirou no era tonto y el primero que entró en su cabeza como causante de aquello fue Jou y no se equivocaba, había sido Jou; pero eso no se lo iba a decir, no quería una pelea. Prefería seguirle diciendo que salió ese día de la ciudad.  
  
Lo encontré apoyado en la muralla del estrecho lugar en el que había entrado. Respiramos cansados.  
  
-anda Kou', te voy a llevar a tu casa - dije con la voz entrecortada.  
  
  
  
-voy a matar a Jou.  
  
  
  
-no fue Jou. - repetí.  
  
  
  
-¡¿quién entonces?!, ¡él la mató!, ¡como no haberla violado también!  
  
  
  
-¡no la mató!, ¡entiéndelo! - grité sacudiéndolo de los hombros - las cosas se dieron, debía irse, ¡Sora debía irse!.  
  
  
  
-¡él debía irse!  
  
  
  
-¡pero no se fue!, ¡Jou no fue quien murió en el accidente, fue Sora!  
  
  
  
Lo miré a los ojos, tenía él rabia, tristeza. Trataba de buscar a un culpable y no lo encontraba.  
  
Hubo un largo momento de silencio, en el que nuestras respiraciones comenzaban calmarse y las miradas se cruzaban. Y sin más, sentí a mi corazón latir fuerte, muy fuerte y mis manos que aún permanecían en los hombros de mi amigo se deslizaron hasta sus manos. Las entrelazamos y tuve miedo, pude sentir el suyo también cuando empezamos acercarnos el uno al otro.  
  
Cerró sus ojos y luego yo los míos. Apreté su mano y en ese segundo sentí en roce tibio de sus labios temblando. Nos unimos en un beso calmado, sin prisa. Un beso que me tranquilizó por completo después de la reciente discusión.  
  
Era como mágico y se rompió porque él se separó de mí. Nuevamente nos miramos y él sonrió. Sonrió de una forma que no veía hace años. Y por ese lapso de tiempo la tristeza de sus ojos desapareció.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Estacioné mi auto en el frontis de mi edificio y bajé rápidamente.  
  
Con tanta discusión y "otros", me había retrasado. De seguro y Hikari ya había llegado y me estaba esperando.  
  
Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron mecánicas y la busqué con mis ojos en los asientos que habían en la sala de recepción. Caminé más adentro y la encontré con alguien rodeado en sus brazos.  
  
A la lejanía la pude ver como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, pero algo distinto, por primera vez, cambió en mí. Mi corazón no era sólo suyo, lo compartía con Koushirou, a quien tuve tan cerca y jamás me di cuenta de nuestros sentimientos.  
  
Llevaba el cabello sujeto a una larga trenza que caía hacia delante, habían unos bolsos en el suelo. De pronto sentí a alguien a mis espaldas, sabía quien era.  
  
  
  
-lamento el retraso - dije.  
  
  
  
-acabamos de llegar también, el vuelo se retrasó en algunos minutos.  
  
  
  
-anda ve a saludar a mi hermana.  
  
  
  
-Taichi si quieres te puedes quedar en el departamento junto con Hikari.  
  
  
  
-primero que todo, saluda a mi hermana, vino todo el camino preguntando por ti.  
  
  
  
-¿como se llama la.? - pregunté refiriéndome al bebé.  
  
  
  
-Karen.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
Notas: ¡No me reten! , ¿querían Takemi, Takari?, ¡pues hubo Koukeru! ¡que a mi gusto me fascina!!!, tal vez ocurrieron rápidas la cosas, pero ya los quería tener juntos! ^^ En serio pido disculpas a quienes esperaban un romance distinto al que vieron en este capítulo ya séptimo (y eso que dije que no haría esta historia más allá de cinco capítulos =P ) . He puesto a el pobre Jou en una situación bastante comprometedora para los ojos de sus fans y les pido disculpas, pero este es un mundo donde se piensa libremente y en este fic, lo he dejado mal parado. Ah! Y al fin Hikari llegó junto a Taichi y su bebé que le puse Karen que significa: Fuego. Pues me gustó y ya. ^______^ Así como voy esta historia tendrá más de 10 cap. Cool, ne? tendré harto tiempo para ver qué es lo que hago en el transcurso. Como también pudieron leer Mimi y Yama' volvieron definitivamente, vamos a ver ahora qué es lo que hace Jou cuando se entere. @_@, more problems.  
  
Espero Reviews! Y no me reten tanto, ¿si? A algunos le gustó????, ¡¡Genial!!  
  
  
  
  
  
* L O R E - C H A N * (Todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


	8. 

Aquel Resplandor.mi Luz Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo Séptimo: "Olvidar nuestro beso"  
  
  
  
  
  
Busqué desesperado, entre los sillones y otros, el informe que hoy presentaría frente a mi director de carrera. Es una disertación demasiado importante, en la cual trabajé los últimos tres días.  
  
-¿buscas algo?  
  
  
  
Hikari apareció desde la puerta del baño con el camisón aún puesto.  
  
  
  
-una carpeta roja que dejé sobre la mesa ayer en la noche, ¿la has visto? - pregunté.  
  
  
  
-pues.  
  
  
  
Se acercó con los brazos cruzados inspeccionando con los ojos rápidamente por algunos rincones.  
  
  
  
-ahí está.  
  
  
  
Y apuntó unos libros que estaban repartidos por el suelo de la cocina y cayéndole agua con jaboncillo estaba mi carpeta roja, de seguro bote todo eso cuando vine durante la noche a beber un poco de agua, me dio tanta flojera prender las luces y debí estar tan dormido que ni me fije que los había botado.  
  
  
  
-bien, me voy. ¿Taichi ya se fue?.  
  
  
  
-no, está durmiendo todavía - dijo Hikari ordenando el desorden en la cocina.  
  
  
  
-dile que lo voy a llamar durante la tarde.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-voy a demorar un poco porque pasaré a un cibercafé a bajar unas informaciones.  
  
  
  
-pensé que habías arreglado tu módem.  
  
  
  
-aún no llamo a un técnico.  
  
  
  
-Y ¿no le pides a Koushirou que lo arregle?  
  
  
  
-no. Nos vemos en la noche.  
  
  
  
Salí cuanto antes.  
  
Hace ya nueve días que Hikari llegó, nuestra relación al comienzo fue algo cortante y distanciada, creo que a causa del tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero ya todo está bien. Somos una gran familia y Taichi está viviendo con nosotros también, pensó en irse donde sus padres, mas le ofrecí un cuarto que me sobraba y le pareció perfecta la idea de permanecer más tiempo con su pequeña sobrina.  
  
Karen, que es el nombre de la hija de Hikari, es bastante risueña; todavía no me acostumbro a escucharla llorar por las noches, pero Taichi casi siempre se despierta y la va a hacer dormir.  
  
En cuanto al esposo de mi amiga, eso es algo que no se habla en el departamento, a ninguno de los dos le agrada ese tema en particular.  
  
Los demás los han recibido con mucho cariño, excepto Jou y mi hermano que se fueron de vacaciones al día siguiente de que llegaran y no los alcanzaron a ver.  
  
Por lo que conversé con Yamato, sería el último viaje juntos, le diría al Kido que estaba con Mimi. Espero que la reacción que tenga él no sea muy violenta. Sólo quiero que estemos todos bien. Al menos mi hermano.  
  
Lo que respecta a mí, no estoy muy satisfecho con el giro que dieron las cosas, desde el día en que nos besamos con Kou' todo cambió. Creí, por la sonrisa que me dio ese día, que comenzaríamos a acercarnos más a establecer una relación o algo por el estilo, pero parece que me equivoqué, fue todo lo contrario. Está alejándose despacio de mi, ya no nos encontramos en el cementerio y cada vez que lo llamo a su casa, nadie contesta excepto la grabadora.  
  
Hace dos días tropecé con él, por casualidad, en el cibercafé conversando animadamente con la cajera del lugar, me vio, pero si quiera se inclinó a modo de saludo y salió del sitio rápido. No he podido hablar con él, me rehuye y ¡no entiendo porqué!.  
  
¿Por qué dejó besarse?, ¿por qué?, si ahora está arrepentido, aunque ni eso lo sé.  
  
Iré hoy por la tarde a ese cibercafé a ver si puedo encontrarlo para hablar con él y aclarar un poco todo esto.  
  
Durante el camino a la universidad dejé pasar cada momento por mi cabeza.  
  
En cuanto coloqué un pie adentro, Mimi se puso frente a mí, para preguntarme si Yamato me había llamado, ya que ella dudaba que Jou lo dejase marcar para hablar con la Tachikawa. Y en eso le encontré toda razón, ese hombre es tan celoso.  
  
  
  
-No, pero dijo que me llamaría hoy por la noche - le contesté.  
  
  
  
-huy! - golpeó el piso con el pie enojada - ¡no sé porque aún está con Jou!, ¡me prometió terminar con él, pero no hace nada!.  
  
  
  
-dale tiempo.  
  
  
  
-¡¿más tiempo?! - exclamó.  
  
  
  
-si sigues así, lo vas a aburrir, ya sabes como es mi hermano.  
  
  
  
-lo sé.  
  
  
  
Y suspiró para tratar de olvidarse de su rabieta, comenzamos a caminar hacia los patios interiores de la universidad.  
  
  
  
-bueno y, ¿cómo estás tú?, ¿ya pudiste hablar con Koushirou? - me preguntó.  
  
  
  
-no.  
  
  
  
Mimi es la única que sabe de lo ocurrido con Izzy, me conoce tanto que en cuanto vio mi rostro afligido, por poco y me obliga a contarle. Quedó más que sorprendida cuando le dije que nos habíamos besado, pero luego, sin más, atino a abrazarme y felicitarme como loca, para otra vez cambiar a una chica preocupada y buscando en la nada una solución para mi. Incluso hasta planeó un encuentro por "casualidad" frente a una fuente de soda en el centro, que al fin y al cabo no se realizó porque ese día tuve que investigar a fondo los antecedentes para formar la carpeta que hoy tengo que presentar.  
  
  
  
-no logro entender - dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón - ¿por qué sonrió, entonces?.  
  
  
  
-no lo sé, pero créeme quiero saberlo.  
  
  
  
-debe tener miedo, miedo a enamorarse de nuevo como lo hizo con Sora y perderte, quien sabe.  
  
  
  
Me detuve a pensar lo dicho por Mimi y podía tener la razón.  
  
  
  
-oye - me interrumpió - y ¿Hikari, está bien?  
  
  
  
-mejor, está muy contenta.  
  
  
  
-ya lo creo, ¡Karen es una preciosura! - volvió a exclamar llamado la atención de algunos alumnos que estaban cerca - iré a verlas por la noche, ¿puedo?.  
  
  
  
-claro que puedes, ¿por qué preguntas?.  
  
  
  
-es tu departamento, además le pediré la revancha a Taichi en los videojuegos, me ganó, ¡quince veces de las 22 que jugamos!  
  
  
  
-mi videojuegos nunca fue tan ocupado, como en ese día.  
  
  
  
-y podré hablar con mi Matt - sonrió feliz - no he hablado con él desde que se fue con Jou de vacaciones a Sapporo.  
  
  
  
-todo va a salir bien, Mimi. No te preocupes, mi hermano ya tiene muy claro lo que debe hacer, dudo que se vuelva equivocar.  
  
  
  
-y si se vuelve a equivocar, voy a estar ahí para corregirlo otra vez.  
  
  
  
-bueno, yo ahora tengo que irme.  
  
  
  
-¿muy ocupado?  
  
  
  
-sí - me quejé - tengo que dar una disertación.  
  
  
  
-te deseo suerte y yo también me voy que me están esperando.  
  
  
  
Mi ex novia se fue casi corriendo a reunirse con unas chicas.  
  
Al parecer hoy tendré un gran desorden en el departamento, siempre que Mimi va, ocurre algo, la última vez casi se incendia la alfombra. Ella prendió un cigarro y Hikari le pidió apagarlo por Karen y Mimi lo tira a mi alfombra blanca, aún trato de acomodar bien los sillones para que pase desapercibido el pequeño accidente.  
  
*******  
  
Terminadas mis clases en las cuales salí con muy buena calificación en mi trabajo, caminé rápido hasta el cibercafé. Yo sólo quiero encontrarme con Kou', aunque sea un momento y poder hablar.  
  
Pero nada, pasé más de tres horas adentro del lugar y el pelirrojo ni se asomó. Estaba seguro que luego de sus clases pasaba aquí. Cansado y aburrido, aproveché de bajar algunas canciones y la nueva información que necesitaba, más tarde, tras unos 20 minutos, me retiré.  
  
Camino al cementerio, el cual me queda de paso a mi casa (es por eso que siempre estoy ahí), quise borrarme un poco de la cabeza a Izumi y preferí concentrarme en mi amiga, que desde el día en que llegó, no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar decentemente. O sea, no es falta de tiempo, sino falta de voluntad de comenzar una conversación; es que no sé qué preguntar, ella no quiere hablar de su ex esposo, ni de la vida que llevaba en ese país, entonces, ¿de qué hablamos?. A veces, cuando Karen se duerme (que es casi siempre), nos quedamos callados y para mi la necesidad de hablarle es urgente, pero la voz de Taichi aparece por la puerta de mi dormitorio discutiendo con los héroes y antagonistas de los videojuegos.  
  
Como quisiera poder acercarme y abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la extrañé y cuanto quiero que se quede. Pero siempre hay algo que me detiene. Ella ha formado un escudo invisible a su alrededor y no deja a nadie que se le aproxime.  
  
¿Qué ocurrió en el país del cual se fue?  
  
Me acerco al árbol de cerezo y una figura hace sombra contra la lápida de Sora, por unos momentos pensé que fuera Kou' o mejor dicho, quise que fuera él; luego y a medida que me acercaba, podía ser Taichi que desde que llegó, aparte de jugar videojuegos, visitaba constantemente a su mejor amiga.  
  
El corazón casi se sale de mi pecho cuando divisé unos mechones pelirrojos sacudirse con el viento.  
  
Era Koushirou.  
  
Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada triste, aquella mirada que por un momento, cuando nuestros labios se unieron, despareció.  
  
Me detuve y pensé en si debía continuar.  
  
De pronto el viento comenzó a hacerse molesto, levantado mi camisa, su camisa, mi cabello y el suyo también. No podía verlo muy bien, pero él sí y no huyó. Se quedó quieto con sus ojos negros penetrados en los míos y temblé mucho más que ese día en el callejón.  
  
Di sólo unos pasos más y quedamos uno frente al otro.  
  
-Hola - suspiré y pareció que el viento se lo llevó, porque ni yo alcancé a oírlo.  
  
  
  
-lamento haber huido de ti, todo este tiempo - me dijo.  
  
  
  
Y el viento nos sacudía con fuerza y mi corazón sentía venir algo no muy bueno.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué lo hiciste?.  
  
  
  
-necesitaba ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza.  
  
  
  
-¿sobre nosotros?.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-¿estás arrepentido de haberme besado?.  
  
  
  
-no.  
  
  
  
-¿entonces? - debíamos hablar fuerte la ventisca era horrible.  
  
  
  
-no puedo estar contigo.  
  
  
  
¿Por qué cuando creí amar a alguien ese se aleja y me ignora?.  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué? - quise saber.  
  
  
  
-no quiero perderte.  
  
  
  
-no me vas a perder.  
  
  
  
-yo sé que sí, lo presiento.  
  
  
  
-¿lo dices porque Hikari llegó?.  
  
  
  
-no sólo por eso, sus lazos son demasiado fuertes, además el amor no se descubre con un solo beso.  
  
  
  
-¿tanto miedo tienes a enamorarte?.  
  
  
  
-no sé si es miedo, pero no puedo estar contigo - repitió y era como si me oprimieran por dentro.  
  
  
  
-creo que te quiero, Kou'.  
  
  
  
-¿lo crees?, ni siquiera estás seguro.  
  
  
  
-¡tú me haces dudar!  
  
  
  
-lo que sientes, es individual.  
  
  
  
-pero se tiene que compartir.  
  
  
  
-no te quiero perder como a Sora.  
  
  
  
El maldito viento hace que mi cabello se introduzca en mi ojos y no me deja ver a Koushirou.  
  
  
  
-no me vas a perder, por favor Kou, entiéndelo.  
  
  
  
-olvida nuestro beso.  
  
  
  
-¿qué?  
  
  
  
-olvídalo.  
  
  
  
-¿me quieres? - pregunté.  
  
  
  
-no lo sé, estoy confundido.  
  
  
  
-ahora soy yo el que teme perderte.  
  
  
  
-olvidemos todo y seamos amigos, Takeru.  
  
  
  
-¿amigos?  
  
  
  
No quería eso, yo lo quería a él. Conmigo.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
Notas: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!! El colegio me está matando, no pude terminar esta historia sino hasta ahora. Las demás las tengo aún inconclusas.  
  
Vieron, ahora es Kou' quien no quiere nada con Takeru, tal vez y porque no hago algo ahí con este chico y Hikari (no prometo nada), además ni se imaginan las cosas que Taichi hará en el futuro. Tendrán que estar atentos con los próximos capítulos. Gracias por sus comentarios y miles de disculpas si no puedo hacer lo que ustedes quieren, pero vamos la vida no es sólo un Takari, hay otras parejas que se pueden formar. Vamos a ver qué pasa cuando Jou y mi Yama vuelvan de vacaciones.  
  
Please. UN review!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lore-chan 


	9. 

Aquel Resplandor.mi Luz  
  
Written by: Lore-Chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte Octava: Larga conversación.  
  
  
  
Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y mi vista chocó contra el cielo blanco de la habitación. Las voces allá fuera retumbaban por cada rincón, Taichi, para variar, en el videojuegos, Mimi que había venido a visitar a Hikari y a Karen, estaba al teléfono; mi hermano había llamado y apenas lo nombré Mimi me arrebató el auricular para poder hablar con él, eso pasó hace ya 1 hora y aún continúan 'colgados'. Hikari trataba de hacer dormir a su hija, sin poder conseguirlo sino hasta hace poco.  
  
Me alejé un poco de ese ambiente, no porque me molestara sino porque necesitaba pensar, estar solo.  
  
Creo que nuevamente me he equivocado.  
  
Estoy cansado de equivocarme. Estoy cansado de no poder elegir, de no poder decir las palabras correctas, en el momento correcto. Estoy cansado de buscar, escarbar y nunca encontrar nada.  
  
Aquel resplandor que antes me hizo brillar, se apaga paulatinamente, la persona por la quien antes me sentía vivo, muere. La persona que fue mi amiga en mi soledad, está muerta. La chica que tanto creí amar, está allá afuera amando a mi hermano. El chico a quien por fin creí encontrar, se aleja.  
  
-permiso.  
  
La puerta se abre y Mimi aparece con una sonrisa que se borra al ver mi angustioso rostro, cierra la puerta sin decir nada más. Se acerca sentándose a mi lado, mi cabeza rozando sus piernas descubiertas.  
  
-hoy te vi en el cementerio - dijo.  
  
Y yo cerré mis ojos recordando lo ocurrido en ese sitio. No quería hablar del tema, quizá otro día, porque sabía que ella no estaría satisfecha hasta enterarse de todo.  
  
-¿por qué no confías en mi, Takeru?.  
  
  
  
-no es eso.  
  
  
  
-sólo te quiero ayudar, como me ayudaste tú. Sé que no soy muy buena en esto, pero al menos lo intento.  
  
  
  
-gracias - susurré.  
  
  
  
Respiré profundo y ella levantó mi cabeza poniéndola en sus muslos. Comenzó a peinar mi cabello con sus delgados dedos, creo que lo que más extraño de Mimi en nuestra terminada relación eran sus caricias. No era necesario nada más, ella siempre me colocaba en sus piernas y me acariciaba.  
  
-ese chico te quiere, lo pude ver en sus ojos - me dijo.  
  
  
  
-pues lo esconde muy bien.  
  
  
  
-salió tan triste del cementerio. ¿de qué hablaron?  
  
  
  
-de nosotros - siempre terminaba contándole.  
  
  
  
-por tu cara, no fue algo muy bueno.  
  
  
  
-sí, el terminó con toda posible relación y me pidió que olvidáramos lo que pasó entre los dos ese día.  
  
  
  
-no te aflijas, Takeru, no es un buen consuelo, pero todo pasa por algo.  
  
  
  
-eso siempre te lo decía a ti - logré sonreír.  
  
  
  
-no creas que el tiempo que estuve contigo lo olvidé, fuiste un gran amigo. Eres un gran amigo.  
  
  
  
-tú también lo eres - me abracé a sus piernas.  
  
  
  
Nos quedamos callados un largo rato, ella tocando mi cabello y yo me comenzaba a sentir un poco mejor. El estar con Mimi, me recuerda a Sora, la pelirroja y yo.siempre hablando de algo, también la extraño.  
  
-¿cómo está mi hermano? -pregunté.  
  
  
  
-bien - contestó no muy convencida.  
  
  
  
-¿ya le dijo a Jou de tu relación con él?  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-¿si?  
  
  
  
Abrí mis ojos asombrado, no podía creerlo.  
  
  
  
-¿reaccionó muy mal?  
  
  
  
-más que mal, dejó a Matt en Sapporo, Jou regresó solo - la voz de Mimi bajó de tono.  
  
  
  
-¿cómo así?  
  
  
  
-llamó desde el aeropuerto, él también viene ahora. Me dijo que Jou destruyó y le arrojó gran parte de los objetos que habían en su habitación.  
  
  
  
-ya me imaginaba una reacción así.  
  
  
  
-él ha cambiado mucho, ¿no?  
  
  
  
-demasiado, no es el mismo de antes.  
  
  
  
-Yamato me recomendó cambiarme de departamento.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-cree que Jou me pueda hacer algo.  
  
  
  
- él no te va a hacer nada.  
  
  
  
-casi me golpea aquel día en la universidad, ¿dudas que no lo quiera hacer ahora?.  
  
  
  
-entonces, ¿si te vas a cambiar?.  
  
  
  
-no por el momento, voy a esperar a que Yamato llegue.  
  
  
  
-ten cuidado.  
  
  
  
-no te preocupes tanto - sonrió - sé defenderme.  
  
  
  
-de todos modos.  
  
  
  
-está bien.  
  
  
  
Silencio.  
  
Levanté la mirada y Mimi miraba juguetona mi dormitorio.  
  
  
  
-¿qué miras? - pregunté.  
  
  
  
-tu cuarto.  
  
  
  
-lo sé, pero ¿algo en especial?.  
  
  
  
-en esta fecha hubiéramos estado casados.  
  
  
  
-así es.  
  
  
  
-han pasado muchas cosas en 7 semanas, Hikari y Taichi llegaron, estoy con Yamato otra vez, luego de haber terminado contigo y a su vez Yamato terminó con Jou; tú y Kou' - las manos de mi amiga continuaban en mi cabello.  
  
-demasiadas cosas y espero que todo para bien.  
  
  
  
-¿Takeru?  
  
  
  
-¿mh?  
  
  
  
-el día en que rompimos nuestro compromiso hablamos seriamente de un tema.  
  
  
  
Sabía a qué o mejor dicho a "quién" se refería.  
  
  
  
-ahora que ella está aquí, ¿no sientes nada?.  
  
  
  
-estoy desorientado, Mimi. El día en que Hikari llegó, besé a Kou'. Él fue quien me hizo caer en razón, estaba dependiendo mucho de Kari, creo que por el momento es mi gran amiga y si alguna vez la vi de manera diferente fue confusión.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿si ella te pidiera estar juntos, con Karen?  
  
  
  
-lo pensaría. Además no conversamos mucho, desde que llegó nos hemos distanciado es como si me estuviera enfrentando a alguien que nunca conocí. Aquel resplandor que Hikari desprendía, era mi luz, era un calor que llegaba a mí y se introducía sacudiéndome. Ese resplandor, esa luz, no está, desapareció. Y ella no quiere decirme porqué.  
  
  
  
-y ¿no le preguntas nada a Taichi?  
  
  
  
-hablamos de demasiados temas, pero en cuanto toco ese en particular, lo elude. Se queda callado. Presiento que hay algo malo en todo ello. Jamás conocí al supuesto esposo de Hikari, ni de fotografía. En cuanto a Taichi, es aún más misterioso, no me quiere decir en donde estuvo todo el tiempo luego de la muerte de Sora, sé que estudió deportes igual que yo, pero no lo terminó.  
  
  
  
-deja que se acostumbren y de a poco irán contando.  
  
  
  
-que sabia te has puesto, ¿eh? - me sorprendí.  
  
  
  
-algo que aprendí de Sora.  
  
  
  
-hace tiempo que no la vas a ver - aproveché el tema que se dio.  
  
  
  
-sabes que no me agradan los cementerios, Takeru, entro cuando es preciso, en cuanto veo su tumba comienzo a llorar sin cesar.  
  
  
  
-al menos algo va quedando de la Mimi que conozco - sonreí.  
  
  
  
-no pude cambiar tanto, ¿verdad?.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
Mimi detuvo sus caricias a mi cabello. La miré travieso pidiendo más, estaba muy relajado.  
  
  
  
-es que me cansé - dijo.  
  
  
  
-sólo un poco más, ya vez que tendré que esperar mucho tiempo para ver quien me acaricie como tú.  
  
  
  
-cuidado, eh?, que soy novia de tu hermano, ahora - sonrió.  
  
  
  
-si que tiene suerte ése.  
  
  
  
Besó mi frente y se paró de la cama, dejándome tirado en la misma.  
  
Era entretenido bromear con ella sobre lo ya terminado entre ambos. Además cuando pensé que la "intimidad" de amigos se acababa, comenzó, ni cuando estábamos comprometidos era así.  
  
Menos mal que somos amigos ya.  
  
La trigueña se detuvo frente a mi gran espejo pegado en la pared a mirarse y recordé la noche en que besé a Kou', me miré a ese espejo miles de veces y siempre me encontraba con ese brillo en los ojos, y aunque la escondía, la sonrisa afloraba sin querer.  
  
-¡¡Muere, muere, muere, maldito!!  
  
Nos miramos con Mimi al escuchar la voz enojada de Taichi y reímos.  
  
A eso, ahora que pienso en Kou' y escucho a Taichi, acaso, ¿no fue Kou' quien me dijo un día en la cafetería que el Yagami nos tenía una sorpresa?.  
  
-¿Mimi?  
  
  
  
-¿qué?  
  
  
  
-tú que has estado más con Taichi, ¿él te ha hablado de algunas sorpresa que nos tenga?  
  
  
  
-¿sorpresa?, pues no. ¿por qué nos tiene una?  
  
  
  
-no, yo sólo pregunto.  
  
  
  
-iré donde él a pedirle la revancha que me prometió.  
  
  
  
Se miró por última vez y tomó la manilla de la puerta para salir.  
  
  
  
-Mimi  
  
  
  
-si.  
  
  
  
-¿te quieres quedar a cenar con nosotros?  
  
  
  
-¡claro! - se alegró por la petición - gracias a ti, no tendré que preparar el mío cuando llegue a mi casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
Cepillé mis dientes con mala gana, con la visita de Mimi, los gritos de Taichi y el llanto de Karen no dormí nada. Aprecié las profundas ojeras bajo mis ojos y luego de lavarme la cara, cerré la puerta del baño con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la hija de mi amiga.  
  
Con unas pantuflas que me regaló mi madre hace años caminé distraído, como cada mañana, a prepararme un buen desayuno para comenzar otro tedioso día.  
  
-hola, Takeru - me saludó Hikari llevando una taza de café al comedor.  
  
  
  
-¿preparaste el desayuno para mí?  
  
  
  
-estoy hace varios días y me pareció buena idea agradecer de esta forma el que me estés dejando quedar en tu departamento.  
  
  
  
-no era necesario. Pero ya que lo hiciste - sonreí.  
  
  
  
Hikari se marchaba a su habitación, pero yo la detuve.  
  
  
  
-a no - me quejé - yo no quiero comer solo, ven a sentarte y desayunamos juntos.  
  
  
  
-está bien.  
  
  
  
Por primera vez desde que llegó, no me sentí presionado con su presencia, al contrario la disfruté e incluso hablamos de mis clases en la universidad, al parecer al fin aclaré mis sentimientos.  
  
Le comenté que aún quedaban vacantes para estudiar parvulario, y se animó en cierta forma.  
  
-pero no puedo dejar a Karen sola, T.k.  
  
  
  
-le diré a Mimi que la cuide, mira - le dije después de beber un último sorbo de café - puedes pedir que tus clases sean en la tarde y como Mimi las tiene en la mañana, luego de la universidad puede venir a cuidarla.  
  
  
  
-¿Mimi tiene experiencia con bebes?  
  
  
  
-la tendrá.  
  
  
  
Mientras seguíamos conversando, el timbre fue tocado con insistencia de pronto.  
  
Me acerqué a la puerta lentamente y tras ella apareció mi hermano.  
  
-¡hola! - saludé con entusiasmo - ¡al fin llegaste!  
  
  
  
-¿has visto a Mimi? - preguntó con dejo de preocupación.  
  
  
  
En ese momento me invadió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Ese que siempre aparecía cuando me traían una mala noticia.  
  
  
  
-¿ocurrió algo?  
  
  
  
-no llegó a su departamento anoche.  
  
  
  
-¿no llegó?, pero si yo mismo la fui a dejar a su edificio.  
  
  
  
-¡no está!, ¿puedes irte a la universidad y ver si está ahí?  
  
  
  
-¿crees que Jou..?  
  
  
  
-no quiero creerlo, pero estaba muy furioso cuando le conté que estaba con Mimi y quería terminar con él.  
  
  
  
-entonces voy y te llamo apenas sepa algo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Hi!, hi!, pura inspiración!, jaja. Buena conversación entre Mimi y Takeru; por favor no crean que comenzaré otro enredo amoroso, no, Mimi está con Yamato y a Takeru le gusta Koushirou, ¿si?. Vamos a ver que ocurre en el próximo cap. Con Jou. ^_______^  
  
HEY!! CHICOS, CHICAS!! Me encantaría mantener correo con algunos de ustedes, si quieren escribirme a mi e-mail y establecer una pequeña o, porqué no, una gran amistad. Anímense me pueden dejar sus E-MAILS EN LOS REVIEW DE ESTE FIC. El mío es: lorena_chan90@hotmail.com . Los voy a esperar, eh?.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L O R E - C H A N 


	10. 

Aquel Resplandor.mi Luz.  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Parte Novena:  
  
"Un poco de verdad"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
".Estoy en clases de filosofías, extras, que debí aceptar obligatoriamente ya que he estado faltando un poco a clases. Sé que el deporte no está relacionado con la filosofía, pero estaba en el programa anexo de estudios y las tomé sin dudar. Creo que durante mi adolescencia resurgió un hombre poeta que estaba muy bien escondido. Escribía, a veces, de mala voluntad o aburrimiento. Es que el estar sentado en el living de la casa de mi madre cada tarde cuando los arreboles se extendían en el cielo, los cuadernos de estudios estaban al alcance de la mano.  
  
Al principio sólo podía armar prosas sin sentido, incoherentes entre sí. Cuando llegaba de la preparatoria, pasado el tiempo, era realmente una necesidad sentarme frente a la ventana entreabierta por el viento. En el transcurso de los meses, los versos iban adquiriendo vida propia y nacían en el instante."  
  
  
  
-¡Hola! - saluda Mimi.  
  
  
  
Rezongué internamente, debo entregar un informe de filosofía ahora y lo estaba comenzando.  
  
  
  
-Hola, Mimi.  
  
  
  
-¿qué hacías?  
  
  
  
Y sin más, se sienta a mi lado, ocupando un poco del árbol que tanto me costó encontrar, para estar tranquilo.  
  
  
  
-hago un informe para filosofía.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿de qué se trata?.  
  
  
  
-se supone que tengo que relatar un día completo, las cosas que me suceden en él, las impresiones que siento. Debí entregarlo ayer, pero como te estuve buscando a ti - la miré dejándola culpable - no tuve tiempo y me dio plazo hasta hoy por la tarde.  
  
  
  
-lo lamento.  
  
  
  
-de todos modos estás bien y no te pasó nada.  
  
  
  
-gracias por preocuparte, y mejor me iré porque estás muy ocupado.  
  
  
  
-nos vemos.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
Quedé ahí, la inspiración me sacude una vez al día y Mimi acaba de arrebatármela.  
  
Todo porque esa mañana Yamato llegó a mi departamento preocupado porque creía que Jou podía hacerle algo su novia. Ella sólo había ido a casa de sus padres a pasar la noche porque ellos se lo pidieron. Y para peor Mimi no vino a clases ayer y eso aumentó mi angustia y, por supuesto, la angustia de mi hermano también. Al fin y al cabo, le dio flojera y "nostalgia", dormir en su antigua cama que no quiso ir a la universidad y se quedó acostada durante toda la mañana. Y ¿yo?, pues buscándola por todos los lugares y Yamato llamándome cada dos minutos si sabía algo de Mimi.  
  
Todo ello ocurrió ayer.  
  
Esa chica si que es un problema.  
  
Bien, trataré de concentrarme otra vez en el informe.  
  
....una hoja, dos hojas, tres hojas...no puedo, no puedo seguir escribiendo. No así. No con la inspiración ida.  
  
Me levanté del césped húmedo, sintiendo como los pantalones se pegaban a mis piernas por la infiltración de éste.  
  
Pues para hacer un recuento de lo que ha sucedido en estos dos días, puedo decir que Jou no se ha aparecido, Yamato ya sabe que Taichi y Hikari llegaron y está muy contento de haber vuelto a ver a su antiguo amigo. A Mimi no le ocurrido nada está sana y salva, si de Koushirou tuviese que hablar, diría que no somos los mismos de antes, a pesar de que es él ahora quien se acerca buscando un 'amigo', ¿cómo quiere que seamos amigos?. Sólo quiero besarlo por segunda vez, abrazarlo, estar con él y él ¡sólo quiere un amigo!.  
  
No he ido más al cementerio, sé que voy a encontrarlo.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hola T.k.  
  
  
  
Taichi está sentado en el comedor ordenando algunos papeles extraños.  
  
  
  
-¿qué haces? - pregunté acercándome.  
  
  
  
-cuentas, sólo cuentas - dijo escondiéndolas enseguida en una carpeta cercana.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿Hikari?  
  
  
  
-salió con Karen a dar una vuelta al parque. Yo creo que van a volver pronto.  
  
  
  
-ya veo.  
  
  
  
-a eso, Hikari me mencionó que volvería a estudiar, ¿es cierto?.  
  
  
  
-sí, se lo mencioné ayer en la mañana. Le pareció bien, estaba muy entusiasmada.  
  
  
  
-pero, ¿ya encontraste una niñera para Karen? O ¿va a ser Mimi?.  
  
  
  
-no estoy seguro aún, no he hablado con Mimi de eso.  
  
  
  
-si no encuentras alguien que cuide a Karen, preferiría que mi hermana no estudiase, no me gustan las guarderías, no son muy seguras.  
  
  
  
-hablas como si fueses el padre de Karen - sonreí al verlo tan preocupado por ella.  
  
  
  
-¡no digas estupideces!  
  
  
  
Se levantó molesto de la mesa, al parecer el comentario no le agradó demasiado. Fue sólo una broma, se la tomó muy en serio. Primera vez que Taichi se enfada con algo así.  
  
  
  
-¡ya llegué!  
  
  
  
Hikari entró con Karen en el coche. Ella estaba sentada y miraba muy entretenida en entorno.  
  
  
  
-¿dónde está mi hermano?  
  
  
  
-en la habitación, estaba arreglando unos papeles.  
  
  
  
-¿papeles?  
  
  
  
-pues eso creo, no los vi bien.  
  
  
  
-ya veo, ¿puedes cuidar a Karen unos momentos, por favor?, iré a verlo.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
Siempre que creo que hay algo malo o extraño, es así. Y ahora siento eso.  
  
Taichi ha comenzado a sacar papeles muy raros, los lee detenidamente y parece enojarse cuando llega al final de cada hoja. Al terminar los relee, buscando algo.  
  
De Hikari aún no puedo decir nada de lo cual sospeche más allá que su hermano. Se ha mantenido muy al margen de todo.  
  
Fui hasta mi pieza, tiré mis pertenencias y volví al comedor. Quería dejar mi mala calificación descansar sobre la cama. Tuve que terminar mi trabajo rápidamente y no tenía mucha relación entre sí, al menos no bajará mi promedio del todo.  
  
Me iba a sentar, descansar de tanto alboroto, no sabía que estaba a punto de comenzar lo más grave, algo que jamás me esperé saber. Abrí la puerta y el corazón me palpitó asustado de algo que se veía venir. Jou me miró enojado. No supe si dejarlo afuera o hacerlo entrar, pero él se adelantó y entró por sí solo.  
  
  
  
-¿qué quieres?  
  
  
  
-¿debes estar muy feliz con todo, no?  
  
  
  
-¿de qué hablas?  
  
  
  
-hablo de Yamato.  
  
  
  
-de eso, te lo había dicho Jou, tú no me escuchaste.  
  
  
  
-si no fuera por ti, estaríamos juntos.  
  
  
  
Se acercó peligroso, no estaba muy tranquilo, al parecer había bebido, el aroma a licor lo delataba. Me alejaba despacio, quería creer que él no era capaz de lastimarme, pero ya comenzaba a dudar.  
  
-yo pienso que sería mejor que fueras a tu casa y descansaras.  
  
  
  
-y yo pienso que tú no deberías existir.  
  
  
  
Ahora sí que me había asustado, ese chico no era Jou, no quedaba nada de él. ¿Dónde estaba el chico que antes me cuidó y protegió?, el que amó a Mimi alguna vez cuando éramos pequeños, al que quise como un hermano más.  
  
-escucha Jou, estás bebido, puedes quedarte. Pero tranquilízate.  
  
  
  
-¡¡cómo quieres que me tranquilice!! -gritó a todo pulmón.  
  
  
  
Taichi y Hikari entraron en el lugar en donde estábamos los dos creo que discutiendo.  
  
En seguida Taichi se interpuso, colocándose frente a él, frente a mi. Jou parecía muy asombrado, tuvo miedo, se le notaba en la mirada.  
  
-¿qué haces tú aquí?  
  
  
  
-no te interesa.  
  
  
  
-¡te habías ido!  
  
  
  
-sí, pero regresé, no me iba a quedar por siempre alejado.  
  
  
  
-pues debiste.  
  
  
  
-tú debiste irte también y sabes porqué.  
  
  
  
Jou se abalanzó sobre Taichi a golpearlo, llevaron a pasar unos adornos, todo se quebró, la mesa de cristal se trizó. Y ambos cayeron sobre los vidrios rotos, furiosos.  
  
No entendía nada, Hikari gritaba pidiendo que se separaran. Y ambos se decían cosas que yo jamás escuché antes. Ellos sabían algo, ellos escondían algo. Pero, ¿qué era?.  
  
Timbre nuevamente, Yamato apareció junto con Mimi, miraban atónitos el 'espectáculo' en mi casa. ¿qué podía hacer?, Yamato se acercó a separarlos y recibió tres golpes que lo dejaron en el suelo.  
  
-¡basta!, ¡por favor! - Hikari sólo pedía que terminaran.  
  
¿Qué ocurrió entre ellos que ahora se odian a tal punto de herirse?. ¡¿por qué mierda no se detenían y explicaban?!, caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando un mejor ángulo para poder separarlos, u oírlos; cualquiera de las dos me servía.  
  
Se fueron contra un muro botando unos cuadros en él. Luego al suelo otra vez llevándose con ellos, el teléfono, ceniceros, recuerdos.  
  
Me cansé de verlos así, nos miramos con Yamato que tenía sangre corriendo por la boca y nariz después de los golpes que recibió, nos acercamos con cuidado y los separamos, el Ishida a Jou y yo al Yagami. Pero aún así trataban de librarse. Estaban bastante lastimados, enojadísimos, cansados, pero con una energía que no sabía de dónde provenía.  
  
  
  
-¡¿qué les ocurre a ustedes?! - gritó Mimi - ¡primer día que se ven y van a los golpes!  
  
  
  
-¡ése sabe porqué! - vociferó el moreno.  
  
  
  
-da lo mismo quien sabe qué - dije - pero quiero que alguno me explique todo esto, ahora.  
  
  
  
Hikari agachó la cabeza, buscaba un lugar donde sentarse, pero todo estaba repartido, hasta los pesados sillones sufrieron las causas de la pelea.  
  
  
  
-¡expliquen! - gritó Yamato perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
  
  
-¡¡diles que mataste a Sora y que quisiste sobrepasarte con mi hermana!! - dijo Taichi sin aliento.  
  
Las miradas dirigidas hacia el antiguo portador de la sinceridad, el cual ya no tenía el más mínimo derecho de poseerlo.  
  
No quise creerlo en primera instancia, yo lo había defendido frente a Koushirou, lo había dejado impune frente a los ojos de Kou'.  
  
-¡¡diles!! - Taichi ya no aguantaba más la espera.  
  
  
  
-yo no maté a Sora, fue un accidente.  
  
  
  
-¡jamás dijiste que yo también iba en el auto!  
  
  
  
-¿cómo? - Mimi cayó de rodillas al suelo conteniendo lágrimas.  
  
  
  
-¡¿cómo que tú ibas?! - le pregunté.  
  
  
  
-yo estaba ahí. ¡La ibas tocando frente a mí!, ella se quiso bajar, irse sola, hiciste frenar el auto y ella salió a través del parabrisas. ¡Tú la mataste!.  
  
  
  
-¡mentira!  
  
  
  
-y luego, quisiste hacerle lo mismo a Hikari. ¡por eso ella se fue! - dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros.  
  
  
  
Silencio, todos nos miramos. Nadie lo creía, Hikari ya comenzaba a llorar, Mimi igual, Yamato soltó a Jou, pero yo no podía soltar a Taichi.  
  
  
  
-¿no dirás porqué te fuiste tú? - dijo Jou mirando el piso.  
  
  
  
¿Acaso aún faltaban cosas por saber?, ¿por qué nunca lo dijeron?. ¿por qué hoy?. Quiero descansar, aléjense todos de mí. Váyanse.  
  
Cerré mis ojos, Taichi iba a hablar.  
  
-tal vez Mimi lo pueda explicar mejor - Jou se adelantó y miró a Mimi.  
  
¿Mimi también tenía algo qué ver?, Yamato la miró. Hikari la miró.  
  
  
  
-yo. - nos miró llorando.  
  
  
  
-diles Mimi, ¿Por qué Yamato terminó contigo la primera vez? Y no fue por miedo, como tú dijiste Takeru - Jou estaba dispuesto a contarlo todo.  
  
  
  
-porque la descubrí con Taichi - murmuró el rubio.  
  
  
  
-pero tú tan tonto y lo perdonaste, ¿no? - dijo Jou secando la sangre que tenía en la cara.  
  
  
  
-ella me dijo que fue sólo una vez.  
  
  
  
El de cabello azul rió burlándose.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿les creíste?. Malas noticias Matt , ellos estaban juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
  
  
-¿eso es verdad? - preguntó el dueño de la amistada su novia y 'amigo'.  
  
  
  
-sí - dijo Taichi.  
  
  
  
-pero explícales muy bien porqué te fuiste, porque eso es sólo la punta del iceberg.  
  
  
  
-yo me fui porque me sentía mal.  
  
  
  
-¿mal porqué? - pregunté. Quería saberlo todo ya.  
  
  
  
-porque Taichi estuvo conmigo - dijo Hikari.  
  
  
  
-¿contigo?, ¡¿cómo es eso?!, ¡son hermanos!, ¡por favor! - sentí asco por ambos.  
  
  
  
-lo sabíamos, nos equivocamos.  
  
  
  
-hasta hoy, ahora para terminar todo esto, la pregunta del millón, que estoy seguro les encantará todos saber. ¿de quién es el hijo de Hikari?, porque nunca estuviste casada y por ende no te separaste - Jou estaba dispuesto a todo, no sólo él quedaría mal en esta historia.  
  
  
  
Silencio, yo ya no soportaba más verdades, quería despertar de esto y saber que nunca pasó nada.  
  
  
  
-mío.  
  
  
  
Aquella voz retumbó en la paredes de mi departamento, ¿por qué tenía que ser él?.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Qué Cap., no? Bueno ha pasado de todo, Jou mató a Sora y se supieron muchas cosas que continúan en el siguiente Cap. No se lo pierdan. ¿quién es el papá de Karen?, ¿alguien por ahí lo dijo?  
  
  
  
L O R E - C H A N 


	11. 

Notas Principales: OTRO CAP, YAOI. Más subido de tono que el anterior, pero sin llegar a los extremos, porque no soy explícita en ese tipo de ámbito. Conste ya avisé. 

Aquel Resplandor…mi Luz

_Written by: Lore-chan.   _

Parte Décima: 

"Supera el recuerdo de Sora"  

Acomodé el último cuadro que se había salvada de la pelea de ayer. Miré el entorno de mi departamento y todo estaba roto. La mesa de centro que había comprado con mi primer sueldo ya no existía. Mucho menos uno que otro adorno que llega en los cumpleaños, en la navidad. 

Descansé, caí, rozando con mi espalda la pared hasta el suelo, me acomodé ahí. 

Lo que creí una simple discusión, lo que creí un simple accidente o una simple ida a otro país, se había transformado en algo muy grave, algo muy extraño, muy in entendible; porque a pesar de que dijeron de todo, no lograba entender muchos puntos. O quizá estaban tan enojados, Taichi y Jou, que dijeron aquellas cosas agravándolas. Pero, y si ¿no?. 

Se suponía que Jou había esquivado un automóvil en la carretera y al ir a tan alta velocidad y frenar, Sora salió a través del parabrisas, había sido tan sólo un accidente, un accidente que le pudo haber ocurrido a cualquier otro. Taichi, ¿por qué nunca dijo que iba en el auto?. Nunca dijo la verdad. ¡yo defendía a Jou!. Sentía repudio hacia todos mis compañeros, amigos. Defendí a Mimi, quien no se lo merecía, ahora entiendo el porqué mi hermano dudaba tanto en volver con ella. Tampoco dijo nada. Mimi estaba con Taichi cuando se suponía estaba de novia con Yamato, y ¿por qué?, ni ella sabía, engañan sólo para herir, no podía tener ninguna queja hacia mi hermano, ninguna. Ambos se veían para pasar el rato. Y de Hikari, de ella no hablaré. Se me ha desmoronado completamente. 

Que todos se vayan a la mierda. 

Sólo queda Koushirou, pero y si él tiene sus secretos, ¿será que Kou'  también cometió errores?, y yo lo llamo errores. Un error no se hace a propósito. 

Todos se fueron, hice que todos se marcharan, no lo quería ver, se traicionaron mutuamente…….en vano. 

Miré por última vez mi departamento, tomé mi chaqueta y caminé, caminé dando vueltas en círculos por cada calle, absorto en recuerdos que no quería tener. 

¿Cuándo terminará todo?. 

Esto ha vuelto a su principio, pero no es el mejor principio que tuvo. Están molestos unos con otros, ya nadie quiere hablar con nadie. 

Me detuve en el césped del cementerio, siempre llegaba al mismo lugar. Estaba ocupado, no era Kou', no era Taichi, mucho menos Jou.  

Mimi estaba arrodillada frente a Sora, sollozando. Con las manos apegadas al pecho, al parecer éste le dolía con tanto sufrimiento, fui cruel, porque pensé que se lo tenía merecido. Ella jamás vino a su tumba en estos años y ahora cuando la culpabilidad la corrompe por completo busca la ayuda de Sora, muy tarde. 

Todos lo que están vivos ahora , no se lo merecen. Y quien debería estarlo, está muerta. 

No me acerqué, no iba a hablar con ella, no perdería mi tiempo con ella; olvidaría que días atrás estuvimos hablando en mi habitación, siento como si ello no fuese real. Me alejé con el mismo paso con el que llegué. 

*~ * ~ * ~ * 

Algunos ruidos se escuchaban desde la puerta, la cerré con cuidado. Caminé sigiloso hasta el cuarto de mi departamento de dónde éstos provenían. 

Había vagado tanto en la tarde, que cansado, regresé. 

Me acerqué hasta esa puerta entreabierta y alzando mi vista la divisé, de rodillas, igual que Mimi en el cementerio, ordenando sus cosas, metiéndolas en un bolso de color gastado. Tuve rabia, quise estar a su frente y regañarla, pero me contuve, como siempre. No tenía ningún derecho, también, en inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, después de todo y aunque muy mal estuvo, los 'errores' los había cometido ella. Sin mi ayuda, porque si dependiera de mi, ella se habría quedado esa tarde conmigo, le habría arrancado el pasaje de sus manos y escondido las malditas maletas. Pero aún así y con toda la rabia que poseo, no llego a odiarla. No puedo odiarla, simplemente. 

Estuve parado. 

Minutos después me encontré sentado en a un lado del teléfono o más bien lo que quedó del teléfono, quizá esperando alguna llamada, hasta ahora me daba lo mismo quien fuera, mientras me ayudara a cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

De pronto algo cayó quebrándose, dudé si levantarme e ir a verla. Pero no me moví, crucé mis brazos y esperé, ¿qué esperé?, cualquier cosa. 

Hikari se asomó en el living y se quedó quieta mirándome o al menos eso creía, no había girado para observarla aún. Los segundos pasaban y ninguno hablaba, ni se movía. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que yo no daría el primer paso, si ella deseaba conversar de algo que lo dijera. 

Y como nada decía, me enojé. Me enojé porque ni siquiera una justificación iba a darme o estaba tan asustada de lo que pensaría que no emitía palabra. Porque ayer todos se dijeron todo y yo era el único que me quedé callado, nada pregunté después de que las cosas salieron a la luz. Tal vez fue por lo sorprendido que estuve, no lo sé. Y me levanté, pasé a su lado, casi rozándola con mi brazo derecho, pero guardando silencio, llegué hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y entré dentro. 

Quizá no era la mejor actitud que debo tener, pero era la única con la que podía enfrentarlo. Ignorándolos, al menos temporalmente, porque sabía que no podría estar de esta forma todo el tiempo. 

Me arrojé en la cama deshecha y quise que Kou' estuviese aquí. ¿Estará él al tanto de lo que ocurrió ayer?, si fuese así hubiera recibido llamada de alguno de los chicos diciéndome que Jou está herido. Izzy si lo sabe irá directo a Jou, sin pensarlo dos veces. 

-Takeru…….

Hikari estaba adentro, no la había sentido entrar. De cualquier modo, me mantuve en mi sitio. 

-Takeru. 

-¿qué quieres?. 

-sólo decirte que me voy a ir.

Me senté en la cama y la miré. Estaba sangrando desde su mano, no quise preocuparme por ello, pero no me pude contener y llegué a su lado. 

-¿qué te pasó?. 

-me corté con un vidrio. 

-ven. 

Fui hasta la cocina, ella llegó casi al instante. La acerqué del brazo y sumergí su mano en el agua del lavaplatos que había echo correr. No debía estar haciéndolo. 

-no es necesario. 

Trató de alejarse, pero la miré a los ojos, creo que yo estaba enojado, porque calló y noté algo de miedo en su cara. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de las emociones que tenía. Hacía tiempo que nada me producía enojo. Me desvié hasta su mano otra vez y la oí sollozar. No dije nada. 

-lo lamento – murmuró. 

-es algo tarde. 

-lo sé. 

Suspiré cansado, dejando su mano bajo el agua transparente. 

-¿por qué?, ¿por qué hiciste todo eso?. 

-no lo sé. 

Guardé silencio, me invadió la rabia, nadie sabía nada, nadie tenía la menor idea del porqué habían hecho todo lo que hicieron. Podían razonar, ¡¿nadie razonó?!. 

-¿no lo sabes? – reproché mirándola – Hikari si no lo notaste antes lo que hiciste es grave, te acostaste con tu hermano, ¡tienes un hijo con tu hermano!. Y no sabes ni porqué lo hiciste. ¡¿dónde tenías la cabeza?!, ¡¿no pensaste?!. 

-¡si lo pensé!. 

-¡¿entonces?!. 

-yo quiero a Taichi. 

-¡es tu hermano!, yo también quiero al mío, pero no ando haciendo estupideces. 

-no lo quieres como yo. 

-no es una manera muy limpia de quererlo. 

-¡no entiendes!, estuve confundida. 

-pero no pararte y pensaste. Con tu 'confusión' mira a donde has llegado. 

-jamás pasaste por lo que yo. 

Odiaba esa oración, Yamato siempre la decía. No me iba a intimidar por esa maldita oración nuevamente. 

-pasaste por ello, porque tu quisiste.

-nunca pedí que Jou se sobrepasara conmigo. 

-y ¿lo de Taichi?, ¿lo pediste?. 

-sólo sucedió. 

-¡¿sólo sucedió?!

-¿por qué no quieres entenderme?. 

-no es que no quiera, no puedo, no es razonable. ¿no pensaste en Karen?, ¿cómo se sentirá al saber que su padre es tu hermano?. 

-basta T.k. – lloró. 

-¿sabes cuanto daño han causado?. Mi hermano terminó anoche con Mimi por la culpa de Taichi, él y Jou acabaron heridos, Yamato y Tai están enojados mutuamente, he perdido la confianza en la mayoría de mis amigos. Hubiese sido mejor que se quedaran donde estaban. Fuera del país. Al menos todo estaría tranquilo. 

-no te preocupes que me voy a ir. 

-¿ahora?, ¿cuándo ya dejaron los problemas?. 

-deja de poner toda la culpa sobre mi y Taichi, porque no la tenemos. Jou y Mimi también la tuvieron. 

-no lo he olvidado. 

Nos quedamos callados. 

-Takeru no quiero quedar molesta contigo.

-no estoy molesto, aún después de todo lo que dije, al menos no sólo contigo. Pero tengo rabia por las cosas que han pasado. 

-no quise decirte nada cuando llegué porque me esperaba una reacción así. 

-pues enterarme de la forma que me enteré ayer, no fue lo mejor. 

-si sé, yo también sufrí ayer, no sabía que Tai tuvo algo con Mimi, ni que Jou fue el responsable de la muerte de Sora. 

-No quiero hablar de ninguno de esos temas ya. 

-está bien. 

-a pesar de no estar enfadado contigo, eso no quiere decir que te haya perdonado. Y es preferible que desde hoy no nos veamos muy a menudo. 

-lo supuse y Tai está buscando un lugar. Por eso estoy aquí ahora, vine a recoger mis cosas. 

-bien, entonces sigue haciéndolo, yo voy a salir otra vez. 

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi madre, noté en cuanto abrí la puerta que había un pesado aire en el lugar. Luego de dar las mismas vueltas que antes, tomé el bus y me dirigí hasta acá. 

Adentro me encontré con Yamato dormido en su dormitorio y a mi mamá mirando el televisor, pero pensando en otras cosas. No quise decir algo respecto a lo de ayer, vine para olvidarlo un poco. Aunque no era difícil de adivinar que ella estaba al tanto. 

-¿tienes hambre? – me preguntó. 

-no, mamá. 

-¿seguro?, preparé de almuerzo tu comida favorita, pensé que vendrías. 

-estuve ocupado. 

Mi madre se levantó y en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Primero, antes de contestar, fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y al regreso respondió. 

-está bien, voy, lo llevaré. Sí, sí, no, mañana, no, perdió, ¿en serio?, como sea, sí, ya,¿ahora?, bajo, ¿después?, sí, no, tal vez, nos vemos, adiós. 

La seguí desde que colgó, entró al baño, salió. Fue hasta su cuarto y regresó al living con una chaqueta puesta. No se veía con mucho ánimo. 

-voy a salir, T.k. – avisó abriendo la puerta – estaré en el departamento 0558, si me necesitas. 

-sí. 

No estuve mucho tiempo solo, Yamato se sentó junto a mí sin sentirlo. Tomó el control del televisor y lo cambió a un canal de música. No hubo mucha interacción entre ambos, y yo no iba a ser el que hablara, si él no quería decir nada del tema no iba a obligarlo. 

Estuvimos más de 2 horas ahí, sentados uno al lado del otro, en silencio, mirando videos musicales. Sintiendo su sufrimiento, su respiración agotada. De pronto suspiró profundamente y tosió. Presentí que deseaba conversar, pero yo no quería, tal vez egoísmo, pero no quería escuchar más problemas por hoy.  

Me excusé diciendo que debía ir a terminar un trabajo urgente para pasado mañana y me fui. 

En la calle, ya estaba anocheciendo, las luces dentro de los faroles estaban comenzando a encenderse uno por uno mientras pasaba. Tenía inmensas ganas de dormir y entre más lo pensaba, sentía que mi departamento se alejaba cada vez más. No había descansado del todo con tanto caos; tomaría una buena ducha y me acostaría. 

Me di cuenta que todo sería difícil de cumplir, Koushirou estaba a punto de tocar el timbre de mi casa. Estaba frente a mí, con una camisa oscura y unos pantalones sueltos. El cabello desordenado y sus ojos gentiles. 

-Hola Kou'. 

-hola Takeru. ¿cómo estás?. 

Me dieron ganas de decirle: "estoy bien, sólo que ayer Taichi y Jou se pusieron a pelear en el living de mi casa y lo rompieron casi todo, mi hermano supo que Mimi lo engañó con el hermano de Hikari y Hikari tiene un hijo que es de su hermano, ah!, ¿te mencioné que Jou fue quien mató a Sora?", hasta lo pensé cruelmente. Las palabras parecían tan naturales. 

-bien, bien, y ¿tú? – no estaba aún tan loco para decirle lo que pensaba. 

-pues también estoy bien, vine a visitarte. 

-así veo, pasa. 

Saqué las llaves de mi pantalón, estaba tan nervioso con la presencia de mi 'amigo', que demoré una eternidad en meter la llave en la cerradura y darle la vuelta. 

-¿ocurrió algo aquí?. 

Koushirou miró a su alrededor curioso. 

No sacaba mucho con decirle que: "nada", porque los vidrios aún rotos de la mesa de centro, los cuadros y algunos adornos continuaban en el suelo rotos. En realidad no tuve ganas de ordenar y eso se reflejaba en la perfección. 

-bueno – dije – hubo una pequeña discusión. 

-¿pequeña?. 

-problemas sin importancia. 

-¿seguro?. 

-em, pues, sí. ¿quieres tomar algo?. 

-no, gracias. 

-entonces, siéntate donde puedas – sonreí ante mis estúpidos intentos de parecer natural con la situación y su presencia. 

Nos acomodamos en el sillón y comenzamos a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos días, omitiendo lo sucedido entre ambos y las cosas que acontecieron en el día de ayer. En todo caso, gracias a él, lo olvidé por largos minutos. 

Durante algunos temas nos acercábamos e incluso llegó a insinuárseme al conversar de una antigua película que vimos juntos cuando teníamos 15 y 17 respectivamente. Creo que Kou' siempre quiso estar conmigo, pero el recuerdo de Sora lo hacía dudar. 

Bueno, no lo culpo por ello, alguna vez ocurrió algo parecido conmigo y Hikari. Pero, ahora, ¿qué más daba todo eso?, estábamos tan cerca, las ganas de dormir se esfumaron y lo único que me motivaba era esa extraña alegría que tenía salida de la nada. 

Pareciese imposible haberme encontrado días antes con un deprimido Izzy. ¿Dónde había quedado la tristeza en sus ojos?, no estaba, y eso me contagiaba. Yo también estaba alegre. 

-y, ¿los demás? – preguntó de pronto - ¿salieron?. 

-e-eso creo, es que cuando yo llegué no había nadie – mentí. 

-¿se irán a demorar?. 

-sí. 

Reanudamos la conversación anterior, acerca de automóviles; ¿automóviles?, pues sí. Siempre hablábamos de cualquier cosa y eso era precisamente, cualquier cosa. 

Tocamos distintos temas, cocina, estudios, actividades paralelas, deportes, música, software, etc. y durante cada palabra me sentía arder. Y algo en mí me decía que Koushirou sentía lo mismo que yo. 

Era imposible que aquel beso le haya sido indiferente, vano. Era ilógico, porque sé que me quiere. Y si me quiere, ¡¿por qué no me lo dice?!. ¡¿por qué no me lo demuestra?!.  No podía aún superar el recuerdo de Sora. Ya era hora de no seguir con los rodeos y enfrentarme a él, hacerlo reaccionar. Porque por algo debió venir hasta acá, y si no fue por mí, entonces, ¿por qué?. 

-te estuve llamando en la tarde – me dijo – en el auto se me quedaron unos papeles. 

-¿cuándo? – inquirí. Sabía a qué día se refería, pero sería mucho más fácil hacerlo hablar a él. 

-cuando, cuando me bajé de tu auto, mientras discutíamos acerca de Jou – me hizo 'recordar' – no me di cuenta hasta ayer, eran unas tarjetas que le pedí prestado a un compañero. Me las pidió y me acordé que se me cayeron en ese lugar. 

-pues no encontré nada, tal vez se te cayeron en otra parte, en el callejón. 

Se sonrojó, el pelirrojo se sonrojó. Nada te hace sonrojar si no es por vergüenza, halago o un recuerdo que te agrada.  Y yo sentía que mi pecho se inflaba de nervios, lo había dicho al fin. 

-no lo creo – murmuró. 

-¿lo olvidaste, ya?. 

-¿qué-qué-qué cosa? – me miró aturdido. 

-lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar. 

-no, es algo difícil de olvidar. 

-¿aún estás confundido? – bajé mis ojos. Quería escuchar la respuesta sólo para mí. 

-yo, preferiría que conversáramos que otra cosa. 

-necesito saber qué es lo que sientes. 

-¿para qué?, se suponía que lo nuestro estaba claro, lo hablamos en el cementerio. 

-Kou' me preguntaste si te quería y yo te contesté con inseguridad. 

-lo sé. 

-ahora estoy seguro – tomé valor y lo miré de frente – yo te amo y….

-somos amigos – me interrumpió. 

-…y quiero estar contigo – no dejé que aquello me distorsionara. 

Él suspiró. 

-¿me amas? – pregunté. 

-'amar' es una palabra con significado muy extenso. 

-¿entonces?. 

-me dejas muy predispuesto. 

-no es una pregunta difícil, Koushirou. 

-pero… - se quedó callado. 

Me levanté enojado, no decía nada. 

-¿por qué viniste?

-quería hablar contigo. 

-¡¿sólo a eso?!. 

-¿a qué más, Takeru?. 

-me confundes, me dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos, pero a los días siguientes te acercabas a mí a cada instante. Te insinuabas. 

-no fue esa mi intención si es lo que quieres saber. 

-lo que quiero saber es si me amas!. 

Él también se levantó, se colocó frente a mí. Por unos momentos quise hasta golpearlo. 

-Takeru, yo, yo aún tengo el recuerdo de Sora muy presente. 

-Sora murió hace tres años – dije – no puedes seguir amando a alguien muerto. 

-estás siendo cruel. Si Hikari…. 

-¡deja de meter a Hikari en este tipo de asuntos! – exclamé ya harto de ella – ¡ella ya no me es nada!, ¡se desmoronó el día de ayer!. 

-¿qué ocurrió el día de ayer?

-ayer, ayer todos se colocaron a discutir, Jou llegó ebrio a mi departamento a reclamarme por Yamato que había vuelto con Mimi, Taichi salió del cuarto y Jou lo golpeó – comencé a decírselo todo, tal vez de esa forma me desahogaría de algún modo – se pusieron a combatir en el living, es por eso que está así. Dijeron tantas cosas. 

-¿cosas de qué?. 

-Koushirou no te equivocaste, yo te mentí ese día. Jou si mató a Sora. 

-¿cómo? 

-Taichi iba en el auto, no sólo violó a Sora, también a Hikari. Mimi se acostó con Tai mientras era novia de Yamato y ahora, ¿sabes de quién es la hija de Hikari?. De su propio hermano. Por eso no metas a Hikari en ningún asunto desde ahora, porque los odio a todos y a la persona que no odio, eres tú y ni siquiera eres capaz de amarme. 

Caí de rodillas al suelo y de la nada me puse a llorar. Parecía un estúpido ahí tirado dejándome ante Kou' como una lástima. 

-yo si te amo, Takeru. 

Al escuchar aquello no me moví. Debió esperar a que lo dijera todo para que recién mencionara algo así. Me sentí mal, porque lo dejé culpable de mis sentimientos, casi obligándolo a hablar. 

-lo lamento – se acuclilló frente a mí – no debí decirte eso. 

-perdóname a mí por lo de Sora. 

-no hay problema ya era tiempo de que alguien me despertara. Tienes razón Sora ya está muerta y aunque me niegue a amar a otros como la amé a ella, no me la devolverá. Pero no me voy a quedar así, sabiendo que Jou…..

¿Qué debíamos hacer ahora?, la respuesta vino sola. 

Él tomó mis mejillas con sus manos tibias, todo fue lento y ya paciencia no me quedaba. El tiempo parecía eterno hacia sus labios. Pasé mis brazos rápidamente por su pecho, las subí hasta su cabello e hice acercar su rostro al mío. Su lengua húmeda se adentró en mi boca. Los besos que siguieron fueron desesperados, todos guardados en una espera que al fin había llegado. Nos recostamos en la alfombra a un lado de los vidrios rotos. Besé su cuello y comencé a bajar hasta toparme con su camisa oscura, no tardó mucho a que su pecho se mostrara desnudo ante mí.  Me incomodaba estar sobre él, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, su mano se deslizó por mi espalda bajo la playera, el escalofrío me sacudió. 

Al diablo con lo ocurrido ayer…..

_CONTINUARÁ… _

Notas: 

Sé que repetí algunas cosas, varias veces, pero es la mente de una persona y ese tipo de pensamientos son normales, uno de repite una y otra vez las mismas cosas. 

Pasando al fic : El hijo de Hikari, algunos adivinaron, era de Taichi (sorry para algunos que lo encontraron muy terrible), Kou' y T.k se reconciliaron (kawaii! ^^). Lo demás ya lo supieron en la historia, para qué seguir repitiendo. 

Please, ¡un review aunque sea!

 L O R E – C H A N


	12. 

Aquel Resplandor.mi luz. Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
Parte Undécima: "Falso sueño"  
  
  
  
  
  
Desperté sobresaltado y lo primero que hice, luego de abrir los ojos estupefacto ante un sueño que creí real, fue tocar el lugar a mi lado.vacío.  
  
No había nadie, Koushirou no estaba y mientras volvía una y otra vez a palpar la alfombra que aún tenía restos de vidrios rotos, no lograba convencerme de que mi cabeza haya inventado todo aquello.  
  
Parecía demasiado real, pero fue un sueño más; uno, el cual, me hizo sentir bien. Ahora sé muy bien qué debo hacer, olvidarlo, como él me olvida. Aquel sueño me hizo recapacitar, no podré tenerlo, no a Koushirou, sólo a través de un sueño.  
  
Me sentí algo mal, no por el sueño, era algo dentro de mí que no estaba bien; sentía el timbre de un teléfono en mi cabeza incesantemente. Tuve ganas de vomitar y a lo lejos vi un vaso con agua derramada, aunque no parecía agua. me comenzó a doler la cabeza y no recordaba del todo lo que había hecho ayer, salvo de haber ido al cementerio y haberme topado con Hikari en el departamento. Algo de lo que no estaba seguro, era de que si había ido o no a la casa de Yamato.  
  
El teléfono sonó, lo miré tirado sobre el sofá y me acerqué arrastrándome por el suelo, somnoliento.  
  
-¿diga?  
  
-mh, ¿Takeru?.  
  
-aja, ¿quién habla?.  
  
-pues.no sé si me recuerdes.es que estoy perdida.hace tanto tiempo que no venía a Odaiba que.por favor ¿me puedes ayudar?.  
  
-claro, claro - dije. Me senté en el piso y rasqué mi cabeza tratando de recordar la voz que escuchaba - pero, ¿quién es?.  
  
-Takeru, soy Miyako Inoue.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Conduje hasta la casa de mi hermano entre un tráfico de los mil demonios. Al parecer habían chocado más adelante y los automóviles se quedaron varados a un lado de la carretera, sin moverse.  
  
Tuve que tomar el camino por unas calles pequeñas y estrechas que me dejaban casi 20 minutos más de demora. Y debía ir donde Yamato a pedirle dinero prestado para gasolina.  
  
Debía ir donde Miyako a recogerla.  
  
A Miyako la conocí hace tres años mientras buscaba una universidad para estudiar, aquella vez también estaba perdida buscando algunas direcciones, sentada en una plaza. Puedo recordar que aún si hacía mucho frío, ella llevaba puesto una blusa delgada y una vestido largo oscuro que no dejaban ver unos zapatos de tacón alto. Me acerqué a pedirle hora, el reloj lo había olvidado en casa de mi madre (cuando vivía con ella).  
  
Nos reencontramos en clases a los meses después, Miyako estudiaba pedagogía en Literatura, y como yo lo había tomado esa materia como ramo electivo, chocamos en dirección al salón, íbamos con retraso, en esos momentos, entre tanto se ordenaba el cabello con un recogedor que combinaba con su cabello lila, mencionó que se iría del país por una beca.  
  
Nos seguimos viendo, fuera de clases, en bares, cafes.surgió una gran amistad. Todo ello ocurrió durante la ausencia de Hikari.  
  
Fue Miyako quien me ayudó a elegir mi departamento, junto con Yamato.  
  
-hola mamá. - la saludé y me ofreció desayuno atrasado, pero me negué - ¿está Yamato?.  
  
-sí, pero está durmiendo, anoche salió y llegó hasta hace poco. ¿tú estás bien?  
  
-¿bien? - me extrañé - ¿por qué preguntas?.  
  
-pensé que no vendrías hoy luego de lo de. - se quedó callada. - ¿quieres que lo despierte?.  
  
-¿a quién?.- de un momento a otro había olvidado a quien buscaba.  
  
-a Yamato, Takeru.  
  
-a sí, ¿qué pasa con él?.  
  
-¿quieres que lo despierte?.  
  
-no, voy yo.  
  
Dejé mi chaqueta en el colgador y me acerqué hasta su puerta sacudiendo mi cabeza, algo tenía que no me dejaba pensar muy bien. Respiré profundo, tratando de calmarme de un sentimiento que me desesperaba por dentro y que no entendía de porqué lo sentía, estaba metido adentro de mí y ni siquiera podría demostrarlo de alguna forma.  
  
Abrí la puerta.  
  
Adentro estaba todo completamente desordenado y él tendido boca abajo en la cama con la ropa puesta. El aroma alcohol y cigarro se podía sentir a los pocos metros que estaba de mi hermano.  
  
Me sacudió un mareo repentino, tuve que afirmarme en la puerta semi cerrada.  
  
Yamato giró su cabeza hacia mí, estaba despierto, con los ojos rojizos.  
  
-hola. - me dijo pausadamente y como si cansara.  
  
-hola.  
  
-te ves mejor que anoche. - sonrió.  
  
-¿de qué hablas?.  
  
-mh, ¿no lo recuerdas?.  
  
-no. No te entiendo.  
  
-ayer viniste hasta acá y nos fuimos a tu departamento. Tomamos un 'poco' - rió irónico- te lo bebiste todo, te quedaste dormido tirado en el living, te iba a llevar hasta tu dormitorio, pero tuve que irme. Además de que pesas demasiado para un chico ebrio.  
  
-¿en serio?.  
  
-aja.  
  
-vaya, debí de estar muy bebido para no recordarlo.  
  
-como sea.al parecer te repones muy rápido.  
  
Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar desde el mueble del velador y recordé el timbre en especial, era el mismo que tenía en mi cabeza cuando desperté en la mañana.  
  
Yamato no se movía desde su cama, no tenía la más mínima intención de contestar.  
  
-tú teléfono está sonando - le dije acercándome al aparato.  
  
-déjalo - se trató de sentar en la cama. - ya sé quien es.  
  
-¿tú.sabes?.  
  
Éste dejó de sonar y lo tomé revisando rápidamente más de 28 llamadas perdidas desde un solo destino. Y yo reconocía ese destino: Mimi.  
  
-te ha llamado bastante. - suspiré dejando el teléfono en su lugar.  
  
-le contesté diciéndole que no quiero hablar con ella, pero insiste.  
  
-no sería mejor que hablaran, Yamato.  
  
-¿hablar? - me miró enojado - ¿hablar de qué?, ¡¿de cuántas veces lo hizo con Taichi o cuantas veces canceló citas conmigo para correr donde Taichi?!. - dejó de gritar para tomarse la cabeza entre sus manos que al parecer le había dolido - Yo no quiero saber nada más de ella - dijo más tranquilo. - Me ha mentido bastante y yo el imbésil le creía.  
  
-cortaron aquel día en que todos estaban muy exaltados, ni siquiera hablaron, sólo te acercaste para gritarle, si no fuera por.por Taichi hasta hubieras llegado más lejos. Todos estaban muy enardecidos.  
  
-no quiero seguir con el tema.  
  
-nunca quieres terminar un tema.  
  
-porque siempre quieres hablar de aquellos que me molestan.  
  
Su celular comenzó a sonar por segunda vez. Mi hermano se tiró en la cama cansado de escuchar aquel sonido.  
  
-si no le contestas seguirá llamando - dije. Pero él no me respondió - o por lo menos apágalo.  
  
-ya lo intenté - habló - pero llamó a la casa casi 10 veces y mi madre se molestó conmigo. Comenzó a preguntarme qué había ocurrido ahora que no deseaba contestarle a mi "novia".  
  
-¿no le has dicho que terminaron?.  
  
-no. Maldición! - exclamó.  
  
Se levantó y cogió el teléfono.  
  
Me miró.  
  
-no digas nada - amenazó.  
  
-está bien.  
  
-¿aló?.  
  
-¿por qué no contestabas?.  
  
La voz de Mimi estaba tan subida de tono que podía oírla perfectamente de la distancia en que me encontraba.  
  
-¿qué quieres?.  
  
-necesito que nos juntemos.  
  
-creo que te dije que no quiero saber más de ti.  
  
-no te voy a dejar tranquilo hasta aclarar todo.  
  
-¿aclarar?, ¿de qué hablas?.  
  
-tú no entiendes, crees que te engañé y no fue así.  
  
-deja de mentir.  
  
-no estoy mintiendo.  
  
-escucha Mimi, esto es definitivo conversemos o no, esto terminó.  
  
-Yamato.  
  
-no vuelvas a llamarme, ya estoy aburrido. Adiós.  
  
-Taichi me dio drogas.  
  
Miré a mi hermano, se quedó quieto con el teléfono en el oído.  
  
-te dije que esto lo tenemos que hablar personalmente - escuché a Mimi.  
  
Él suspiró, poniendo la mano en su frente.  
  
-¿dónde?.  
  
-donde siempre.  
  
-hoy, mañana saldré fuera de la ciudad. A las cuatro.  
  
-sí.  
  
Y le cortó.  
  
-te dije que tenían que hablar - comenté.  
  
-¿por qué todo tiene que complicarse?.  
  
Guardamos silencio unos cuantos minutos. Y durante esos instantes recordé porqué había venido, Miyako debe estar esperándome.  
  
-yo, yo vine a pedirte un favor.  
  
Mi hermano me miró esperando a que continuara.  
  
-necesito que me prestes dinero para viajar.  
  
-¿qué irás a hacer?  
  
-iré a buscar a una amiga.  
  
-¿quién?.  
  
-¿recuerdas a la chica de cabello largo que me ayudó a escoger el departamento?.  
  
-ah, ¿la de lentes?.  
  
-sí, está perdida y me ofrecí a irla a buscar.  
  
-pues algo me debe de quedar.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
Iban a dar las doce y treinta, aceleré para tratar de llegar antes de lo esperado.  
  
Al parecer los problemas aún no acaban, me hice el desentendido cuando Yamato me preguntó si había escuchado, pero con el tono de habla de Mimi era difícil no oír. Se le están complicando las cosas a mi hermano. Al igual que a mí.  
  
Si no fuera por Yamato no hubiese recordado lo sucedido ayer. Ahora entendía porqué había amanecido con deseos de vomitar y dolor de cabeza; y el vaso que vi tirado en el suelo con supuesta agua, era más bien licor. Al parecer todo aquello había terminado en un sueño donde Koushirou se reconciliaba conmigo. Al parecer tendré que conformarme con ser sólo un amigo para él.  
  
Pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor.  
  
Manejé por, quizá, dos horas, dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, no recordaba bien la dirección que me había dado por teléfono, además donde anoté el lugar, lo perdí no sé en dónde.  
  
La cabeza me seguía doliendo, más al tener que pensar en el sitio donde me esperaba Miyako.  
  
Y esperando la luz verde en la intersección de dos calles, creí ver el cambio de luces y por pocos centímetros choco contra un automóvil en sentido horizontal. Me estacioné cerca de una plaza y esperé a que el corazón parara de temblarme como también me temblaba el cuerpo.  
  
No ha sido un buen día, los efectos del alcohol que bebí anoche no se han ido y me están afectando, aunque no sé si son más los efectos de la resaca o el sueño que tuve.  
  
Ya nada me interesa, voy a olvidarlo todo, nadie se apega a mí, ¿por qué he de apegarme a los demás?. Kou' si acaso sintió deseos hacia mí, los contuvo, ¿acaso no puedo hacer lo mismo yo?. Y por supuesto que puedo hacerlo.  
  
Encendí el motor otra vez y aceleré, más que antes, di nuevamente la vuelta a la rotonda y de la nada y ante mí apareció el letrero que Miyako tanto me recordó por teléfono. Una chica que intuí enseguida que era Miyako estaba sentada sobre unas maletas aburrida, traía jeans desteñidos y una camiseta negra con algunos kanji repartidos.  
  
Me bajé del auto y mientras me acercaba observé que se había cortado el cabello, lo tenía por sobre el hombro desordenado con unos lentes oscuros entre ellos.  
  
-perdón el retraso - dije.  
  
Ella se levantó y sonrió agradecida por haberla ido a buscar.  
  
-no hay problema - acotó luego - después de todo fui yo quien te molestó.  
  
-no me molestas - corregí - al contrario es bueno ver a alguien a quien se extraña.  
  
La vi sonrojarse fuertemente, eso lo había observado antes en ella, se sonrojaba cuando le decía algo halagador. Quizás ella.  
  
-¿te ayudo con las maletas?.  
  
-está bien.  
  
-¿son sólo dos?.  
  
-sí - respondió.  
  
Abrí la puerta trasera de mi auto y las dejé descuidadamente sobre los asientos.  
  
-al fin regresaste pensé que te quedarías con tu novio hasta el año que viene por allá.  
  
-él no era mi novio, Takeru, era mi hermano. Y la razón fue que me adelantaron un año en la Universidad y saqué antes mi carrera.  
  
-wow - atiné a comentar.  
  
-y ¿tú cómo has estado?.  
  
-bien, bien - sonreí falso.  
  
-ah, a esto Takeru. Tu me podrías dar alguna dirección donde pueda yo hospedarme hasta conseguir trabajo.  
  
-claro, está a dos metros de mi living.  
  
-¿cómo?.  
  
-no te preocupes Miyako, puedes quedarte en mi casa.  
  
-¿en tu casa? - volvió a sonrojarse - no, no quiero ser inoportuna.  
  
-no lo eres, me alegrará compartir el departamento con una antigua amiga.  
  
-gracias otra vez.  
  
No voy a dejar que falsos sueños y una resaca me arruinen la vida. A Koushirou lo voy a dejar como él me lo pidió, como a un amigo. Y a los demás que cada uno arregle sus problemas propios.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
Notas: ¡deseo salir del colegio!!, juro que me mata. Es por ello que no pude continuar antes el fic, pero aquí ya está esta parte, creo que alguna vez dije que no haría este fic más allá de cuatro, cinco cap. ¿alguna vez lo dije?, ¡que mentirosa soy! Jeje ^__^. Bien, esos sucesos 'románticos' del cap. Anterior fueron un sueño.Kou' y Takeru no se van a quedar juntos, ¿alguna vez lo mencioné también?, creo que sí, pero me encanta cambiar de opinión y pues ya no los quiero juntos, fue sólo una aventurilla. Yamato va a ir a hablar con Mimi acerca de Taichi y Miyako, una antigua amiga de T.k. llegó para mezclar y enredar más las cosas. Bien, ne?. Espero que les haya gustado..besos.  
  
Lore-chan. 


	13. 

**Aquel Resplandor…mi luz.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

_Parte __Duodécima: _

"Todo va rápido" 

Miyako entró al departamento tímidamente, como si estuviese adentrando en la cueva de algún ser maligno; tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba con fuerza su pequeña cartera negra. 

La vi abrir los ojos asombrada y como no me dije luego si estaba todo aún esparcido por el living, excepto ya los cuadros, el teléfono y los sillones que me di el tiempo de ordenar, no recuerdo cuando. Cerré la puerta y dio un respingo que más parecía calambre, sonreí. ¿En qué podía estar pensando ella que se asustó?. 

-no te preocupes… - dije – no como. 

Ella no volteó a verme, sólo me escuchó y se dejó acompañar hasta una mesilla donde descansaba un cenicero semi trizado. 

-¿puedo fumar? – me preguntó despacio. 

-claro…

Sacó nerviosa del bolso una cajetilla de pequeños y delgados cigarros de marca extranjera y lo encendió mientras se giraba a mí. 

-es grande tu casa… - comentó. 

-pues sí, me gustan los espacios amplios – me detuve - ¿Miyako?. 

-¿sí? – y me miró como si la fuese a acusar de algo. 

-no te preocupes, sólo quería saber a que se debe tu visita…

-pues… - movió la mano con el cigarro en círculos - ¿recuerdas que me fui por una beca?…

-aja. 

-pues la perdí…y tuve que trabajar para pagar mis estudios en una agencia de fotografía…

-¿una literata en una agencia de fotografías? – me extrañé. 

-bueno, tenía que pagar mi carrera, y me daban buen dinero. 

-y entonces…¿tu…?, ¿aquí?. 

-necesitaban redactoras en una agencia en el centro de Odaiba y me ofrecí. En serio Takeru, lamento haberte molestado…pero no tengo muchos amigos por el sector.

-ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. 

Nos quedamos callados. 

-¿Café?. – pregunté. 

-no, gracias.

-¿tienes hambre?. 

-no, comí unas cosas en el avión.

-entonces, quizá, ¿quieras descansar?. 

-sería fantástico…

-bien, sígueme - sonreí.

Tomé sus maletas que las había dejado a un lado de la entrada y la encaminé hasta el dormitorio que anteriormente ocupó Hikari. Al entrar en el cuarto, sentí como si no lo hubiera visitado hace meses, la cama estaba deshecha y del clóset aún colgaba ropa de mujer. 

Miyako al parecer no se dio cuenta de ello y me apresuré a cerrarlo para no tener que dar explicaciones, ella se sacó los lentes y con la mano que le sobraba los acomodó en el escote de su camiseta oscura, mientras inspeccionaba las murallas, no sé que tenían de extraño, que tanta atención se robaron. 

-esta habitación tiene su baño propio, está tras esa puerta – dije – y te recomendaría cerrar las cortinas alrededor de las siete y media porque en el edificio de enfrente hay unos chicos que se ponen a espiar.  

-yo…yo te aceptaría ahora el café de hace poco. 

-bien, entonces lo voy a ir hacer, entre tanto puedes comenzar a instalarte…

-sí, gracias.

Fui hasta la cocina y puse la cafetera. 

Los primeros intentos en comunicarnos no están resultando muy bien que digamos. Eso de cambiar tan drástico un tema…será, fue algo sorpresivo, quizá le tenga que dar más tiempo para que se vaya adaptando. 

Tomo la cafetera que aparece extrañamente tras los recipientes de sal y pimienta (menciono 'extraño', porque no recuerdo haberla dejado en ese lugar), me lavo las manos para quien sabe qué, pero lo hago y enchufo el cable para recibir la corriente que a pesar no me dolió mucho, hizo nacer una chispa del contacto. Busco unas tazas y me encuentro de frente contra el refrigerador y una nota escrita rápidamente y con una falta de ortografía sólo distinguible en uno de mis amigos. 

            _"Lamento la pelea y el desorden que ésta dejó…sé que después de todo lo que ocurrió nuestra amistad ya no es la misma, aún así creo que, al menos yo, puedo seguir apreciándote como un gran amigo. No te lo quise decir antes por razones _ovbias…

_Atte: Taichi". _

"Ovbias", Taichi siempre caía en esa falta. 

Y después de leerla, distinguí un juego de llaves que yo le había pasado al Yagami para que pudiese entrar y salir de mi departamento, eso me dejó claro en algo, que la nota no era del todo 'verdadera'; porque si realmente él me apreciaba como un amigo, podría haberme esperado y entregarme las llaves personalmente, no de esta forma. O pudo haber tenido miedo a mis represalias, porque yo no me iba a quedar callado ante tremendo escándalo del cual aún estoy desorientado de pies a cabeza.  

Y a eso de Taichi, se me vino a la cabeza y sin más lo que Mimi le dijo a Yamato por teléfono. ¿Sería verdad o tan sólo un absurdo y estúpido intento por regresar hacia mi hermano?. 

Miré mi reloj y ya daban las cinco trece; Yamato mencionó las cuatro en punto, deben estar hablando a estas alturas o ya terminaron. 

El café estaba bueno y lo vertí dentro de una pequeña taza que me regaló mi madre cuando recién me cambié para acá, dijo que algún día me servirían y no se equivocó. 

Caminé lento, con cuidado para no tropezar, que era lo que ocasionalmente me ocurría cuando estaba preocupado, no estaba del todo concentrado en mis asuntos y siempre terminaba de hacer alguna estupidez. 

Llegué frente a su puerta y la abrí con el pie y mi codo; lo seguido fue un grito, mis manos temblando y el café manchando la alfombra del cuarto mientras trataba de pensar qué hacía primero, cerrar la puerta para que Miyako terminara de cambiarse de camiseta  o taparme los ojos e intentar limpiar el desastre que premedité segundos antes. 

Elegí lo primero, cerré la puerta y coloqué las manos en mis mejillas para calmar mi fuerte rubor. 

…¡Qué vergüenza!… no hubiera sido tanto si ella estuviese usando un brasier que la tapase en _esa _zona. ¡se supone que las mujeres deben usarlo!…

Sentía a mi corazón latiendo a mil.

El timbre sonó…suspiré y algo me dijo que quizá podría ser Yamato que necesitaba hablar.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo hoy que estaba adivinando todo?, mi hermano, apoyado con los brazos en el pórtico, me miraba cansado, cansado de escuchar, de entender, de soportar, de Mimi…estaba muy seguro que era de Mimi también. 

-¿ocurrió algo? – pregunté sabiendo que vendría un sí.

-sí – y sonreí. 

-¿con Mimi?. 

Y se sobrevino un silencio y un 'sí'.

Se tiró al sillón y apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás…me percaté de algo en esos momentos: estaba completamente bien ordenado, su cabello, su ropa, hasta cuando pasó a mi lado llevaba su aroma tan peculiar. 

-¿quieres tomar alguna cosa antes de que comiences a hablarme?. 

Mi hermano asomó sus ojos hacia mi pequeño, pero bien contundente bar y luego de meditar un no se qué, aceptó. 

Ya con un vaso de whisky con hielo en las manos comenzó. 

-en la mañana me llamó, eso ya lo sabes… - me miró y asentí con la cabeza - …me pidió que no juntáramos y le respondí que sí…

-¿y? – le dije al verlo dar una pausa. 

-si Mimi me lo hubiera contado un mes antes no le hubiera creído, pero después de la pelea que ocurrió aquí es como difícil, no. Como sea la cosa, a estas alturas me da igual…

-si te diera igual, no hubieras ido a conversar con ella, ¿no crees?. 

Se calló. 

-…como sea – repitió algo enojado, no sé si conmigo o con el mismo - …ella me contó que Taichi le había dado drogas. 

La verdad no me sorprendí, porque eso lo había escuchado en la mañana, aún así demostré (externamente) un asombro ridículo. 

-…primero que se las recibió para 'probarlas', pero luego, según Mimi, le obligaba a ingerirlas…obviamente yo no le creí. 

-¿por qué? – pregunté. 

-porque…porque nadie obliga a Mimi a hacer algo que no quiere, ni siquiera yo. 

-¿no has pensado que Taichi tiene más fuerza que Mimi?. 

-y ¿qué con eso?. 

-que perfectamente la pudo obligar…a la fuerza, no es necesario que fuese una obligación sicológica. 

-¿la estás defendiendo?. 

-no la estoy defendiendo, menos a ella que no se lo merece, sólo te estoy dando más puntos de vista. 

-¿pero también la obligaba a lo otro?

-¿qué otro? – quise que especificara.  

-sabes de lo que hablo – dijo negándose a especificar. 

-eso yo no lo sé, ¿qué te explicó?

-que sí, pero que de todas formas no me negó que sobria también lo hizo con él. 

-pues, Yamato, yo estoy muy enredado con el tema…

-¿piensas que yo no?. 

-en fin – suspiré - …¿qué es lo que realmente quiere ella?. ¿volver contigo?. 

-no lo dijo puntual, pero eso es lo que yo creo. 

-y, ¿a qué estás dispuesto tú con Mimi?.

-a nada – respondió enseguida – eso se terminó, yo se lo aclaré miles de veces, que aunque me tratara de explicar una y otra vez el asunto yo no desistiría de mi decisión. 

-entonces, ¿por qué no olvidas todo y al menos 'tratas' de que vuelvan a ser amigos?. 

-¡¿amigos?! – exclamó - ¡después de todo lo que hizo!, no, yo cuando dije dispuesto a nada es a **nada. **

-entonces olvida todo, empieza de cero, ¡qué se yo! – grité. 

-¡vine para que me escucharas y me gritas!

-te escuché, pero pareces quererle dar vuelta al tema. 

-¡porque estoy confundido…!

Me callé, él se calló…nos callamos. 

Nos impacientamos de la nada. 

Y en el lapso de silencio, Miyako apareció tímida en la sala, yo me sonrojé al verla por el reciente accidente con el café. Ella también se sonrojó, pero no tanto como veces anteriores. 

-buenas tardes – saludo la Inoue. 

-em… - Yamato parecía extrañado con mi amiga - …buenas tardes. 

-ella es Miyako Inoue – la presenté – se va a quedar en mi casa por algún tiempo. 

-yo…me voy a ir, mamá me pidió que la llevara al supermercado – dijo Yamato levantándose. 

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta…

-no pienses mal, ¿o.k.? – le pedí.  

-¿qué no piense mal?, ¿quién es ella?. 

-ya te lo dije, Miyako Inoue. 

-eso lo sé, pero ¿de dónde la conoces?. 

-de la universidad, asistíamos juntos a clases de literatura…

-es bonita – sonrió sarcástico – ya era hora que una mujer ocupara tu cabeza y no un…

-cuidado con lo que vas a decir. 

-perdón, mejor me voy. 

-sí, mejor te vas – murmuré molesto. 

-te llamo más tarde.

-sí – y di media vuelta, ni siquiera cerré la puerta, dejé que la cerrara él. 

¿Por qué tuvo que traerlo a mi cabeza una vez más?, ¿Por qué a Koushirou?. 

Me dirigí hasta el comedor y nuevamente al verla me sonrojé. Gracias a ello olvidé lo anterior. 

-yo…yo…lamento lo que hice hace poco – dije acercándome a ella. 

-es que debí avisarte que me cambiaría – se excusó igual de roja que yo. 

-es que debía yo tocar la puerta en esos momentos. 

-pero…

-pero, no se volverá a repetir, no quiero que pienses cosas malas sobre mí. 

-no he pensado nada. 

-aún así… - insistí tomándola por los hombros. 

-creo que sólo debemos olvidarlo. 

-yo también. 

-bien y sería bueno que te ayudara a limpiar el café en la alfombra que por mi culpa se derramó. 

-sí, perfecto – dije más calmado de que las cosas se arreglaran.

-yo voy a la cocina a buscar un paño. 

-y yo al cuarto a ver que… - y chocamos de frente. 

Y nos reímos. 

-lo lamento – dijimos al unísono. 

-voy a la cocina…

-y yo al cuarto…- y tropezamos nuevamente. 

Y caímos, caí sobre ella…quedando demasiado juntos para mi gusto…demasiado roces íntimos para primer encuentro. 

Demasiado silencio…

Demasiado cerca…

Demasiado roce entre nuestros cuerpos…

Y ella demasiado expectante para que yo la besara…pero no iba a hacer ello, no en este momento…no…ella quería acercarse, algo me lo decía, pero yo desistía de la idea, pero Miyako quería cerrar sus ojos y yo lo único que pedía era el valor necesario para levantarme de encima de ella…pero no podía moverme…¡quiero moverme!. 

¡¿Qué me detiene?!. ¿la quiero besar también?, ¡no!. ¡ni siquiera un día llevamos de habernos reencontrado!, ¡esto va muy rápido!. 

-…la puerta estaba abierta… - escuché su voz. 

Y tenía que llegar él, ¡por qué él!, ¡ahora!. 

Me levanté, y Miyako se quedó en el suelo unos cuantos segundos más. 

-hola Koushirou. 

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

¡wiiiiiiiii!, Vacaciones al fin!, adiós estrés!, adiós pruebas!. 

Gracias a ello he podido terminar esta parte inconclusa desde hace mucho…¿qué tal va?. 

¿me creen si les digo que no sé con quien dejar a Takeru?. ¿me ayudan?. 

Vamos, espero reviews!

L o r e – c h a n. 

Diciembre, 15

2002.


	14. 

**Aquel Resplandor…mi luz.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Capítulo Tredécimo: 

"Algo me dice…"

Hay algo que me dice, al ver a Miyako hablar con mi hermano, que aquello es mucho más serio de lo que aparenta. O sea, nadie invita a cenar a una 'amiga' que conoce apenas, sino, más de 15 días. 

Y, ¿quién lo pensaría, no?. Hasta yo quise creer que Miyako era mi salvación para olvidarme de lo demás, una salida de escape, ¿por qué esa salida de escape la tomó Yamato?. ¿por qué le resulta más fácil congeniar con alguna chica?. Realmente quisiese saber lo que hace para asombrarlas de tal modo que yo no lo logro…

El único punto negro que marcaría la futura unión de mi ex compañera de estudios de literatura y Yamato, sería la bochornosa (y fuera de sitio, por sobre todo), escena de celos que hizo Mimi en mi departamento anteayer…¿quién imaginaría que la dueña de la pureza pudiese ser tan grosera?. Miyako no podía entenderlo, ¿quién era ésa que de pronto se le abalanzó al cuerpo a jalarle el cabello?. 

Se me hizo gracioso, de todas formas. Mi hermano trataba por todos los medios de separar a esa enfurecida Tachikawa de Inoue. 

-_¡ya no me interesas! –_ le gritó Yamato – _si estuviste o no con Taichi, no me importa, esto se acabó, basta con tus estupideces…_

_ _

_ _

Y ella rompió en llanto, un llanto ensordecedor. 

Que risa…a mi me da risa. 

-¿quieres que pida una pizza? – me pregunta Yamato. 

-¿para qué?.

-pues para qué va a ser – ríe - ¿para comérsela? 

-sí, pero ya cenamos. 

-sí, pero tengo hambre…Miyako también. 

-¿así? – inquirí malicioso. Esa pregunta tenía una intención que no es necesaria de mencionar – bueno, si ustedes tienen hambre yo..

-vale – sonrió mi hermano – y como ya es tarde – miró el reloj – dudo que la traigan a domicilio, ¿qué tal si la voy a buscar?…

Yo sabía que aquello llevaba una segunda intención…eso de que Yamato estuviese mirando su reloj cada diez minutos, eso que revisara una y otra vez las llaves de su automóvil y sin no aludir al asunto de esas miradillas acusadoras que tenían él y Miyako…esto se veía venir. 

Y por supuesto, por mera 'casualidad' Miyako desea ir a comprar cigarrillos, cigarros que le sobran, pero que ella quiere ir a comprar. 

¿Por qué no dicen de una vez que mi oportunidad de salvarme a costas de mi amiga es aprovechada por Ishida?. Que se vayan de una vez a besarse por otros rincones que yo no necesito la lástima de nadie. 

-entonces nos vamos juntos – dijo él tocándole suavemente de la espalda…

Al parecer, sonrío irónico, el control remoto es mi único compañero. Las mujeres no están a mi disposición, al menos no ahora, no ayer…entonces…¡¿cuándo?!. ¿deberé esperar mi vida entera para poder esperar a esa chica?…

Suena el teléfono, otra vez…algo me dice que conozco a la persona que llama, algo me lo dice. 

-¿diga?. 

-¿Takeru?…

-sí, ¿quién es?…

-disculpa que te moleste tan tarde, soy Taichi…

-¿Tai?, este, hola…¿qué hay?. 

-malas noticias…

-¿malas noticias?…¿de qué?. 

-¿está Yamato por allí? – preguntó antes de ir al tema. 

-acaba de salir a comprar unas pizzas. 

-entonces te lo digo a ti… - dio una pausa - …Mimi está en el hospital y grave. 

-¿cómo?… 

…Camino al hospital, hay una pregunta que me da vueltas y vueltas, ¿cómo fue que Taichi supo de aquello?. ¿Acaso ambos se están reencontrando nuevamente?. Con el apuro tiré la nota que escribí para mi hermano, espero que la pueda leer. 

Un semáforo en rojo me hace detener a menos de cinco calles. Sin más observo el reloj en mi muñeca: doce diez.

Por cierta razón siento que ese semáforo está más lento que de costumbre, algo me oprime el pecho y se parece demasiado a la situación por la cual pasé años atrás, cuando supe en casa de mi madre que el auto en donde viajaba Jou y Sora (y también Taichi pero lo supe después) había sufrido un accidente. ¿Cómo poder describir la angustia que sentí aquella vez?, desgraciadamente la volvía a percibir, igual que antes. 

Esa Mimi, siempre causando problemas…

Un bocinazo me saca de mi interior y veo que Koushirou está a mi lado en su auto. 

Luz verde. 

Y llegamos al mismo lugar, al parecer también le avisaron a él. 

-hola – saluda. 

-hola, ¿cómo estás?.

-bien, bien…creo que hemos venido por lo mismo. 

-¿te llamó…?

-Taichi – dice desinteresado y confirmándomelo. 

Nos quedamos mirando como ese día en mi departamento cuando me vio sobre Miyako. A pesar de que maldije a mi hermano por haber dejado la puerta abierta, luego le agradecí porque me volvía a ratificar de que este pelirrojo me miente. 

Yo lo vi celoso, estaba completamente celoso de haberme encontrado en esa circunstancia. Y, a pesar de que trataba de esconderlo se notaba demasiado. Hasta Miyako me dijo algo al respecto cuando él se fue casi a los cinco minutos después. 

Mencionó que fue a entregarme unos libros que le presté Dios sabrá cuando, porque ni yo los recordaba. 

-¿te vas a quedar ahí o entrarás? – preguntó a varios pasos más adelante. 

-ya voy, espérame… - pedí para cerrar mi auto. 

Adentro, en la sala de espera el Yagami estaba sentado mirando a los alrededores y en una de esas, nos vio. No se movió, esperó a que llegáramos a su lado para levantarse…

-¿qué ocurrió? – quise averiguar. 

-no estoy seguro aún – respondió – sólo sé que se sintió mal, la traje aquí y la internaron. 

-¿cómo fue que tú…?

-no sé nada – me interrumpió – yo iré al baño mientras, permiso. 

Koushirou no dijo nada, pero se sentó. 

¿Y yo?, yo me quedé de pie y la respuesta a mi pregunta aparecía una y otra vez: "ellos estaban juntos"…nadie me quita eso de la cabeza. No logro creerle a Taichi. 

-¿los familiares de Tachikawa Mimi? – escucho desde una esquina. 

Una mujer delgada echa unos vistazos a su entorno buscando que alguien conteste. Miro a Izzy y éste no hace nada aparte de mantener clavados los ojos en la blanca pared de enfrente. 

-yo… - digo antes de toser y acercarme. 

-¿usted sería…? – pregunta revisando unos papeles. 

-Takeru Takaishi…verá, soy un amigo. Los padres de ella están en el extranjero. 

-ya veo, acompáñeme – ordena. 

Vamos unos tres pasillos hasta recepción, me hace esperar para sacar y devolver hojas. Me llama con el dedo, la vuelvo a seguir hasta una habitación…

Y siento frío, la habitación es muy fría. 

-¿Sr. Takaishi? – dice dudosa. 

-sí. 

-bien, recibimos a su amiga alrededor de las diez y quince del día de hoy con una delicada intoxicación…

-¿Intoxicación?…

No me agrada la mezcla en cuanto la escucho: Taichi, Mimi, Intoxicación. Al parecer ella no debe seguir la conversación porqué sé qué dirá. Además Yagami me llamó a las once cincuenta…¿qué ocurrió en más de una hora que él no avisó?. 

-¿qué dijeron? – dijo Koushirou al verme llegar. 

-Mimi está muy grave…

-¿por qué?.

-se intoxicó y presenta un daño cerebral. 

-¿intoxicación? – repitió Taichi que había regresado. 

Miré al moreno y sólo quise abalanzarme sobre él a golpearlo, al muy cínico le sorprende lo que digo y él fue el responsable de esto. Ésta vez no se sienta, se queda de pie y está nervioso, sus manos están sudando, puedo oler su sudor a la distancia. 

-iré por café – avisa Izumi despacio.

Noté cómo el pelirrojo trataba de alejarse de este lugar, al menos no estar en un pasillo donde pasan enfermeras, doctores, enfermos, camillas…le debe recordar a Sora; como también a mí me lo recuerda. 

-¿crees que está muy mal? – pregunta Tai frotando sus manos. 

-eso parece… - digo seco. Él no sabe que me enteré de _aquellos problemas_. 

-no me gustan estos lugares – sonríe perturbado – menos con este tipo de situaciones. 

-debe ser terrible estar aquí y sentirte culpable…

-¿perdón?. 

-¿por qué no dices la verdad?.

-¿qué verdad?…

-que vuelves a encontrarte con Mimi.

-yo no estoy de nuevo con ella si es lo que…

-es eso lo que pienso. ¿dónde está Hikari?. 

-en casa de mis padres…

-¿ella lo sabe?. 

-no.

-como lo pensé. Eres un mentiroso Yagami. Ni siquiera un mínimo de remordimiento y vergüenza. Estás aquí, a mi lado, haciéndote la víctima. Sé que Mimi llegó a las diez un cuarto, pero tú avisaste recién cerca de las doce de la noche. Casi dos horas, acaso, ¿estabas pensando qué decir si descubríamos la intoxicación de ella con drogas?. Drogas que obviamente le diste tú. 

-eso es…

-cállate – dije 'calmado' – yo sé que ella toma relajantes musculares, medicamentos para dormir y para la depresión. Sabiendo eso, le diste drogas. 

-no le di…

-¡cállate maldito! – grité. Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo puse contra la pared – si algo le pasa a Mimi por tú culpa… 

-ella me las pidió – dijo soltándose – era su responsabilidad, Mimi sabía que si tomaba en exceso le haría mal. 

-¡Takeru!

Era la voz de Yamato, encontró el papel entre los vasos. 

Se acercó a mí y pude sentir el odio que le transmitió al Yagami con sólo mirarlo. La situación se volvía tensa minuto a minuto, más ahora con la llegada de mi hermano. 

-¿qué le pasó a Mimi? – interrogó. 

-intoxicación. Tiene un daño cerebral – contestó Izzy que llevaba un vaso de café en las manos. 

-¡¿cómo ocurrió?! – exclamó perdiendo la paciencia. 

-pregúntale a Taichi – dije. 

El moreno se arregló la camisa y miró al dueño de la amistad. No había mucho qué decir para lo que vendría. 

Tai cayó al suelo con dos certeros golpes en la cara, pero eso no era suficiente para Yamato que se sentó sobre él y comenzó a pegarle. Yo dejé que pasara, no iba a permitir que mi hermano contuviera la rabia que sentía, no como años atrás cuando separé a Koushirou de Jou. 

Me quedé observando al igual que Izzy. Al ver el escándalo enfermeras y doctores separaron a la pareja tras arduo trabajo. 

-¡si ella se muere, hijo de puta! – gritó el rubio – ¡te voy a asesinar!. 

A Taichi se lo llevaron a otro lugar y me dejaron a Yamato en un asiento con las manos tapando su cara. Lloraba. Mi hermano lloraba. 

-quiero verla… - ordenó a la mujer que me había dado la noticia – déjeme verla. 

-No. Ella está delicada y no puede recibir ninguna visita. 

-pero yo soy su novio. 

Sonreí. ¿Escuché "novio"?. 

De igual forma no le dejaron pasar. 

Todo pasaba lento y necesitaba irme, dejar atrás esto…teníamos experiencia con la muerte de Sora, no queremos pasar por lo mismo, lo veo en su caras. Lo piden a gritos. 

Veo sus rostros tan cansados de esperar, caminaba de un lado a otro para no quedarme dormido, le sueño se comenzaba a apoderar de mí. Cierro mis ojos para descansar…………

-¿quieres algo para tomar?

Abro los ojos, siento como si los hubiera cerrado tan sólo un minuto. 

-¿quieres algo de tomar, T.k.?.

-¿Kou'?, ¿qué hora es?. 

-cuatro y veintitrés de la mañana. 

-es tarde… – me levanto de mi lugar, observo mi lado y mi hermano no está - ¿dónde está Yamato?.

-luego de tanto insistir le dejaron entrar para ver a Mimi – sonrió - está hace cuatro minutos con ella. 

Él abre mi mano tiernamente dejando en ella un vaso con café. 

-gracias, apuesto a que no has dormido nada… - le digo somnoliento. 

-no importa…esa chica que está allá dentro fue tu prometida algún día y debes descansar para que cuando salga la puedas perdonar por lo que hizo. Porque Yamato ya la perdonó. 

-¿tú sabes…todo?. 

-fue varias veces a mi casa para que la ayudara…ella es mi amiga, como lo fue Sora. No la culpes por lo que ha hecho, está enamorada de tu hermano. 

A eso de Yamato, él estaba con Miyako…¿la habrá dejado en el departamento?… 

-voy a ir al baño… - dice. 

-iré contigo – me pongo de pie y el cuello es el primero en quejarse de mi mal postura para quedarme dormido. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ 

-te daré una sugerencia – le digo a Izzy mientras miro mi penoso rostro con sueño – no duermas en una silla de hospital…

-es un poco tarde…dormí cinco días seguidos en una silla de hospital hace tres años atrás. 

Mala idea de mencionar eso. 

-tienes algo en la frente – menciona mi amigo apuntando. 

-¿así? – toco dicho lugar. 

-es sangre parece…

-¿sangre?……a lo mejor mi hermano tenía y cuando los doctores lo separaron y me lo pasaron… - saqué por deducción. 

Izzy se quedó pensativo unos instantes al verme quitar la mancha de mi frente. 

-¿qué te pasa?. 

-esto ya lo había soñado – dice -¿no te ocurre?.

-pues, no mucho…

-¿nunca sueñas algo y de repente te detienes y el recuerdo llega?.

-no, sólo he soñado contigo y… - me callo, hablo de más. Hay veces en las que hablo de más. 

-¿así?, espero que haya sido bueno… 

-para mí lo fue – esta boca mía no se calla cuando quiero. 

-no te preocupes, yo también he soñado contigo. Por favor no lo malinterpretes, es sólo un ejemplo he soñado con otras personas también. 

-mi sueño también…

-no hay porqué preocuparse – sonrió – vamos, quizá Yamato salió…

-sí, vámonos. 

En efecto Yamato estaba afuera…pero a medida que me acercaba y veía el estado de mi hermano. Algo me decía que las noticias no eran buenas. 

-Sr. Takaishi – se acercó la enfermera aquella– estaba buscándolo…

-¿ocurrió algo?. 

-pues sí…

-no me diga que no es bueno… - pedí. 

-lamentablemente…

-¿lamentablemente?… 

-sufrió un paro respiratorio hace dos minutos y a pesar de que se recuperó, cayó en coma profundo…

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Hola!, pues aquí ven Mimi es la segunda, veremos en el segundo cap. Que pasa pero ya se está viendo, ne?, aquí las cosas son desalentadoras…

Pero el final lo tengo en mi cabeza y nadie ni nada me hará cambiar de opinión…a mi me gusta, pero queda en "y veremos qué pasa luego…" . en fin…

¿Les gustó está parte?, eso espero…review's please ^_____~

bye. 

L o r e – c h a n. 

Enero 13, 2002. 


	15. 

**Aquel Resplandor…mi luz. **

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Penúltimo Capítulo: 

"Conversación y helado" 

            Había un reloj puesto en la pared a un lado de la pieza en donde Mimi se encontraba bajo un coma profundo hace dos días, allí daban las tres un cuarto de la madrugada y aproveché un descuido de mi hermano para poner a mi reloj en la muñequera la hora correcta. Hasta el momento era lo único que podía hacer aparte de ayudar a Yamato cada vez de salía de la habitación de la Tachikawa. 

En una esquina se mantenía Koushirou apretando un vaso sin café aburrido y preocupado. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos se notaban demasiado en comparación de ayer, creo haberle oído decir que tomó un examen extra para aprobar un ramo. 

Desvié mi vista un momento a la enfermera que cuidaba a Mimi, hablaba algo con Yamato que le hizo sonreír por unos instantes. Volví a Izzy y murmuraba unas cosas con Miyako. Ella me había pedido permiso para venir al hospital y desde ese entonces no se separa del pelirrojo…conversan…ríen…

-…dice que puedo entrar otra vez – me dice mi hermano. 

-¿cuánto tiempo?.

-diez minutos…

-al menos son cinco minutos más – le respondo alegre. 

-sí…

-y, ¿qué dicen los doctores?. 

-…sigue igual…

-te vi sonreír hace poco… - comento. 

-sí, la enfermera dijo que Mimi movió su mano…ello podría ser una reacción favorable. Pero no me dio esperanzas…

-¿sabes?, tienes que prometerme algo… - le digo. 

-¿así?, ¿de qué se trata?. 

-prométeme que cuando todo esto acabe te vas a casar con ella. 

-¿casarme?. Soy tan joven… - me contesta con una sonrisa. Al menos bromea. 

-sólo promételo. 

-lo prometo…yo me voy a casar con Mimi. 

-si la dejas escapar, juro que te voy a odiar…

Continuaba manteniendo su sonrisa. 

Luego de un rato fuimos a la cafetería, ni siquiera pedimos algo de tomar o comer. Nos sentamos en un lugar apartado cerca de un macetero con una enorme planta verde oscuro. En primera instancia me detuve a observar las luces que, tenuemente, nos alumbraban…

-…yo no odio a Taichi… - fue lo primero que dijo Yamato para romper el silencio. 

-¿cómo dices?… - no le entendí. 

-no es que lo odie por…por lo que le hizo a Mimi porque de todas formas el tuvo razón…

-¿por qué?. 

-porque fue Mimi quien ingirió las drogas que él le dio. Aunque no le voy a quitar la culpa que tuvo. Pero no logro odiarlo. Si lo golpeé anteayer fue por la rabia que tenía y por un resentimiento acumulado de hace años…

-¿qué resentimiento?. 

-cuando Jou dijo aquello de que Mimi y Taichi habían tenido una relación mientras ella era mi novia no me asombré tanto porque yo lo supe, siempre lo supe. Pero lo tuve que 'odiar' en esos instantes…fue casi por inercia… - dio una pausa y agregó con la vista perdida -… No sé qué me ocurre con Tai que no logro odiarlo. 

-me ocurre algo parecido – dije – ¿ves?. Tenemos bastantes puntos en común. 

-recuerdo esa discusión en la casa… 

-Yamato…no es malo que te abras a las personas, no es malo que me cuentes esto…tu sabes que yo necesito escucharte, pero rara vez lo haces. Es injusto que momentos como éstos en los que alguien está grave tengamos que hacerlo. 

-lo sé…

-yo…te necesité como hermano, pero tú sólo buscabas a alguien a quien proteger…me daba rabia a veces. Pero trataba de entenderte, eso nunca lo comprendiste. 

-es que es difícil para mí. 

-creo que no es malo no odiar a Taichi, no debes obligarte a sentir algo que no quieres…

-¡es que no entiendo el porqué! – emite despacio. 

-quizá aún lo necesitas como amigo, quizá su relación no sólo se base en Mimi, esto debe ir más allá de quien la lastima más a ella. Sería bueno que hablaran…

-¿Taichi y yo? – preguntó sin que la idea fuese del todo aprobada. 

-sí…dejen el maldito orgullo de lado. 

Se quedó callado, reflexionando…y sonrió. 

-está bien – dijo – lo voy a intentar, pero ahora tú debes prometerme algo…

-¿yo?. 

-sobre ella. 

-¿ella?…

-Hikari. 

-no, eso es completamente distinto. 

-no lo es, Takeru. Hikari, ella te estima mucho…que importa lo de Karen…lo hecho, hecho está. 

-ella se me cayó del lugar en que la tenía. Era mi todo. 

-…tú sigues queriéndola y lo sabes…no es un cariño de amigos, ni de hermanos… es de dos personas. 

-han pasado muchas cosas que nos separan: ella tiene un hijo, yo no siento confianza para con ella, he tenido desvíos míos, tengo confusiones en la cabeza. No sé si la quiero como antes, como cuando éramos niños y estábamos en primaria. Cuando Hikari se fue se lo llevó todo. 

-el tiempo no va a retroceder, T.k. pero, al menos díselo. 

-¿para qué?, no la veo hace semanas. No puedo llegar a su casa y decirle :_Hikari te amo desde los doce años de edad…_. 

-sí puedes, es que no quieres. 

-y el rechazo es inminente.

-no pudiste haberte desviado tanto…

-lo hice Yamato..yo… - tomé aire, si estábamos conversando sinceramente era la hora de contarle – yo me besé con Koushirou, nos besamos el mismo día en que Hikari llegó y desde entonces estoy confundido…

-¿quieres a Izzy? – preguntó asombrado. 

-en un principio no sabía, pero luego sí, lo quise…se lo conté a él y dijo que no; que aquello no podría ir más allá del beso. 

-¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?. 

-nadie lo sabe a excepción de Mimi…además – sonreí – cuando llegó Miyako me dije que ella era mi salvación…con ella me olvidaría de Koushirou, de Hikari…pero tú comenzaste a salir con ella. 

-fue una estupidez – dijo – estaba enojado con Mimi y quería ponerla celosa. También es por ello que no puedo odiar a Taichi. Yo también tuve la culpa…

-¿por qué todos se echan la culpa?…basta. Nadie la tiene. 

Silencio. Ambos miramos hacia la mesa blanca. 

-tu..¿amaste a Mimi? – preguntó mi hermano de pronto. 

-sí…la amé mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para casarme. No estaba seguro…es que…primero tú estabas con ella, luego terminan, Hikari se marcha, me siento solo…Sora muere y Mimi comienza a ser uno de mis más importantes apoyos…no sé muy bien el cómo me encontré pidiéndole matrimonio frente a su familia…después me comencé a acostumbrar. Pero llegó un momento en el que me nombró a Hikari que exploté…no podía estar con ella, día a día…en un hogar. Además te estaba dañando a ti…yo lo sabía, pero lo negaba. 

-¿te imaginas? – pregunta cruzando los brazos – ustedes dos casados…

-¡Yamato! – llega Koushirou a su lado respirando agitado – te llama la enfermera…Mimi despertó. 

-¡¿despertó?!. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Tras un mes de espera, Mimi salió del hospital y aunque logró sobrevivir de la intoxicación su actividad motriz sufrió daños irreparables, como el que su brazo izquierdo inconscientemente se encoja al regazo y le cueste algo caminar, pero Yamato es al que menos le importa, le pidió matrimonio el mismo día que la dieron de alta. Aún no ponen fecha…pero bromearon de tomar la fecha en la ella y yo nos casaríamos. 

De vuelta en mi departamento y con una vida ya más o menos tranquila, descubrí que Miyako y Koushirou son pareja. Yo por mi parte no quiero más enredos amorosos y decidí estar solo. Concentrarme en mis estudios que estaba dejando de lado. 

El problema que aún no logro sacar de mí es Hikari…el otro día la vi con Karen en el cementerio junto a Sora…

-son veinte dólares con quince… - me sonríe la cajera esperando a que pague. 

Saco mi billetera y luego de pagar la suma, tomo mis bolsas y salgo…afuera y como si mi menta la hubiera llamado, Hikari se presenta vestida de promotora. 

-veinte porciento de descuento en lácteos – me dice un poco avergonzada por haberla encontrado en esa situación. 

-¿cómo estás?…

-bien, Takeru, y ¿tú?. 

-bien, gracias…

-gracias a ti, por el helado… 

La invité a tomar un helado en la plaza que está en frente del supermercado en el que trabaja medio tiempo. Nos sentamos en el césped, cerca de unos arbustos y después que ella miró su reloj para calcular bien sus minutos libres me mira sonriendo. 

CONTINUARÁ…

 Notas: No estoy segura de que el Cap. Haya subido completo, he tenido problemas con mi PC y borra mis documentos, el Cap. Oficial está perdido y lo estoy rescribiendo, se supone que este el Cap. Final, pero prefiero seguir buscándolo. "Los hombres son de Marte y las mujeres de Venus", tb está perdido…en serio mil disculpas, pero son problemas de mi Pc. Espero comprensión.

Review's Please

L o r e – c h a n. 


	16. 

Todo esta subdividido en etapas pasadas, son recuerdos, por las últimas líneas todo vuelve al presente. Éste es el último Cap, reencontrado a través del buscador de archivos o personas. Estaba por el nombre de "A. gameyellow", ¡¿cuándo iba a encontrarlo con ese nombre?!, al parecer le borré todo excepto la 'A' y lo restante es un juego…no tengo ni idea, lo importante es que lo encontré ^_______^

****

****

****

****

**Aquel Resplandor…mi luz. **

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Último Capítulo: **El tiempo avanza no retrocede. **

1º** Mi padre. **

-¡despierta!…¿vas a despertar?…¡es tarde!. ¡Takeru, despierta!. 

Abro los ojos algo aturdido; mi madre, dispuesta a despertarme a toda costa, toma un vaso con agua desde mi velador. Me siento y observo mi uniforme a los pies de la cama. 

-el desayuno está listo… - oigo. 

Con los pies torpes salgo de entre los cobertores para caminar hasta el baño y alejar la decadencia de mi rostro por las mañanas. Me reflejo contra un chico más joven, más alegre…y mientras cepillo mis dientes, lentamente, dos toques en la puerta me avisan que mi padre va retrasado con su trabajo. 

Salgo del paso, tomo mi desayuno y entre bostezos pregunto dónde está mi hermano. La respuesta se tarda en llegar, mamá se preocupa de la medicina que tiene que tomar papá, éste debería estar en cama, descansando, pero su manía trabajólica se lo impide. 

-ya se fue – escucho colocándome los zapatos listo para ir a la secundaria. 

-¿hace mucho?. 

-minutos antes de que te levantaras, tenía que hacer algunas cosas…

Alcanzo mi bolso, digo adiós y emprendo el paso bajo el sol matutino. 

No se tarda para ver a Hikari aparecer por una esquina acompañada de Taichi. El último no lleva demasiadas energías, puesto que esta semana dan los exámenes finales. 

Nos separamos irremediablemente en otra esquina. Tras ponerme un walkman y oír algo que me avive; Hikari toma mi mano sonrojada. 

Yo no siento nada, hasta pareciera que fuera mi madre quien me guía. Cuando las personas pasan, ella se separa y sonríe avergonzada de lo que hace. 

Suspiro y entramos a clases. A pesar de estar terminando la primera mitad del año, le profesor anuncia la llegada de un nuevo compañero: Daisuke Motomiya. 

Yo ya lo conocía. 

No recuerdo haber cruzados más de tres palabras con él el resto de la secundaria, aquellas fueron: _gracias_, por haberme ayudado con el football (deporte que no es mi fuerte); _idiota,_ cuando quiso besar a mi novia a fin de año y _adiós, _ese fue el día en el que se fue…

Con el transcurso del tiempo me volví un poco más cerrado, llegué a tener miedo de convertirme en un nuevo Yamato…nunca logré hablar demasiado con él a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo por años. 

Y todo ocurrió a causa de mi primera pérdida: Masaharu Ishida no era una imagen clara, lo veía entrar en la madrugada y salir antes que yo en las mañanas. Y recuerdo que mi madre dijo que él estaba enfermo y que quería volver a estar juntos…en una familia. 

En un principio no entendía el concepto, mi memoria de pequeño la abarca mi madre hasta los ocho. 

El mismo día que terminé con Hikari, regresé aliviado a casa…ya que, por primera vez, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque hasta ese entonces yo no la quería o al menos no lograba comprender lo mucho que dependía de ella. 

Yamato estaba petrificado en el sofá con el auricular en la mano y mi madre…no apareció como de costumbre.

Masaharu, mi padre, había muerto de un ataque el corazón en el trabajo y Yamato había recibido la noticia un minuto antes de yo haber llegado. 

Me quedé, apenas, una hora en el cementerio…me daba terror verlo en un ataúd y saber que no lo escucharía toser cuando fuese a verme a la habitación o que no oiría más los golpes en el baño cuando estuviese atrasado. 

No regresé ese año, sino al siguiente…iba sólo en los momentos que necesitaba comprenderme y comprenderlo. 

Y fue dos años después cuando comencé a sentir lo importante que era Hikari…porque tardé dos años en darme cuenta que Masaharu no iba a volver. Y que me dolería perder a alguien como ella…porque me dolía haber perdido a mi padre. 

2º ** Hikari. **

Cursaba el último años de preparatorio, era septiembre…

En un principio ellos, mis amigos,  fueron muy importantes, no porque me entregaban su amistad incondicionalmente o porque eran los mejores en el mundo y nadie los igualaría, sino porque hubo un momento en el que me dejaron solo y comencé a estudiarlos callado, era fantástico darme cuenta lo errado que estaba con cada uno…

Más tarde, fui parte otra vez del 'grupo' y perdí la capacidad de entenderlos más allá de sus bromas y sus palabras superficiales. 

Quizá por ello no noté cuando Koushirou llegó esa tarde triste o porque Mimi y Taichi comenzaban a juntarse más de lo acostumbrado y porque Sora tapaba algunas huellas de violencia con vendas diciendo que fueron accidentes ejercitando tenis. 

Además en tres meses más Hikari se iba del país…y yo sabía que todo iba a cambiar…

-¿me quieres? – preguntó ella ordenando su maleta. 

-no lo sé. No estoy seguro. 

Sonrió. 

-entonces no tengo porqué quedarme…

-o sea… - quise arreglar - …sí. 

-no me mientas… - rió – sé cuando mientes. 

-y, ¿tú me quieres?… 

-no tengo que responderlo…lo sabes. 

-no estoy seguro… 

-nunca estás seguro… - dijo cerrando el equipaje de golpe – va a llegar un día en el que te des cuenta de lo que sientes y va a ser tarde…

-lo sé. 

-yo te quiero…encuentro injusto haber terminado por Daisuke – rió y no le encontraba razón a su risa fingida. 

-dame tiempo para aclararme…. – pedí. 

-está bien… - aceptó cruzándose de brazos – cuatro años te voy a dar de plazo…si no estás seguro para ese tiempo…mejor olvidémonos de todo. 

Pero cuando ella volvió no recordó el trato, no me quería o al menos eso entendí al verla con Karen, y yo no pude olvidar todo. Aún peor, recordé el sentimiento de perder algo importante…

Y no quise despedirme de ella en el aeropuerto ni quise decirle que también la extrañaría cuando me lo dijo. 

-últimamente estás lejana… 

_-¿así? _

-¿te ocurre algo allá?.

_-no, estoy bien…tengo clase, adiós Takeru. _

Aquellas eran nuestras 'largas' horas hablando. Por eso no me gustaba llamarla y por eso no conversábamos nunca, porque Hikari nunca llamaba. Quizá un correo recibía cada ocho meses…me olvidó. Y yo no pude. 

Hasta que apareció Miyako. Fue una amiga con la que alcancé a tener una leve aventura…ni siquiera eso algunos besos…por eso ella se sonrojó al verme, cuando la recogí y ella estaba sentada sobre su maleta. Al irse ella, me sentí mal…la había usado para tratar de olvidarme de otra persona y eso quise hacer cuando volvió…tomarla como una nueva salida; otra vez. 

 Más tardes le siguieron, largas noches y mañanas somnolientas…me sentí defraudado de ella, de mi familia, de mis amigos…todo lo gatillo Sora…

3º **Sora**.

No era que Sora estuviese mal ni tampoco bien, era que no quería saberlo. 

Terminó con Koushirou porque no estaba segura de quererlo tanto como él la quería y de la 'nada' apareció Jou que fue su _la persona que la ayudó_, no entiendo la forma por la cual ella entendía ser ayudada. Si golpearla, obligarla a ser cosas que no quería era ser ayudaba…que poco orgullo le quedaba. 

Pero, a pesar de ello, la sentía sola…no le agradaba por lo que pasaba, pero a su vez no podía encontrar otro modo para salir del lugar en donde se había metido. 

Jou comenzaba a controlarla como quería y eso le gustaba, en el grupo él nunca fue alguien que tuviese demasiado poder sobre los demás y el ahora tenerlo lo transformó en otro. 

Y Koushirou cada vez que podía la trataba de ayudar, pero Sora estaba tan metida en la 'relación' que no sabía surgir ya por si sola. 

Algo que la despertó fue cuando llegó a mi casa casi desnuda…su blusa apenas la abrigada con dos botones y se veía claramente manoseada… 

-puedo pasar… - dijo despacio limpiándose las lágrimas negras que marcaban su cara. 

-sí…

En un principio me quedé callado y le traje algo para que se cobijara. No aceptó el café que le di ni tampoco ropa que le quise prestar. 

-me siento demasiado sucia para usar algo tuyo… - murmuró con asco hacia ella. 

-¿fue Jou? – pregunté mirándole su tobillo que sangraba. 

-no… - mintió – ocurrió en la calle. 

Me acerqué, ¿cómo podía seguir negándolo?. 

La abofeteé despacio, pero lo suficiente como para que se diera cuenta en lo que caía. Y lloró. 

-ocurre hace tiempo… - sollozó – pero nunca fue tan grave como hasta ahora. 

-¿el te obligó?

-siempre lo hace…

-ahora, ¿te obligó?. 

-¡siempre lo hace! – exclamó tapándose los oídos. 

-porque tu quieres – le tomé los brazos - ¿no te has mirado?, ¿ya no comprendes lo que pasa a tu alrededor?.

-sí lo hago… - miró el piso. 

-Koushirou está sufriendo y tu desperdicias la vida con Jou. 

-¡lo sé!

-¡detenlo, entonces!. 

-¡ya no puedo! – me abraza con fuerza – él no me deja. 

-no te entiendo – la separó enojado. 

-Takeru, eres uno de los pocos con lo que puedo conversar no me esquives…ya ni con Mimi puedo, está tan ocupada con Taichi que…

-¿con Taichi?…

-olvídalo… - se corrige. 

Sora se queda callada. 

-te estás matando… - digo. 

-a veces, eso es lo que quiero…no soporto haberme equivocado tanto. 

-¿quieres a Kou'?. 

-demasiado, pero ya es muy tarde. Me equivoqué. 

-pídele perdón…

-no es tan fácil…

-él te va a entender.

-no así como me siento, no tan impúdica. Él no se lo merece…

-no sé como más ayudarte – camino a la cocina. 

-déjame quedarme. 

-¿qué?.

-¿Déjame quedarme, por favor?. No quiero volver a mi casa…

-si puedes, además nadie va a llegar hoy día. Todos salieron.  

Fue la última vez que vi a Sora, durmió en la cama de Yamato y salió temprano en la mañana para, como me lo dijo en una nota, terminar con todo. 

Ese día las cosas se sucedieron unas con otras, llegó la tarde y esa llamada; también recibida por Yamato. Nuevamente lo encontré recostado en el sofá. Yo arribé a la casa y el teléfono sonó…

Ella estaba en el hospital…

En el lugar estaban los demás, Taichi abrazaba a Hikari que estaba algo choqueada, yo pensé que por la noticia, pero luego supe que ella también iba en el auto. 

Algunas horas pasaron y el doctor salió dándonos la noticia, segundo golpe para mí. 

Kou' se abalanzó hacia Jou, pero lo detuvieron…desde entonces ninguno de los dos se habla. 

Desde entonces, todos estamos separados. Y para mí era más fácil visitarla a ella que a mi padre…porque hablé con Sora…al menos sabía que estaba arrepentida de su conducta. Nunca escuché de mi padre arrepentimiento por lo que hizo: separarnos. 

4º **Mimi.**

Fue novia de mi hermano…

Llegó un día a casa buscándolo a él, claro no lo dijo, estaba solo y las cosas se dieron…no entraré en detalles. 

Y tras meses de noviazgo le pedí matrimonio. Pude ver su rostro dudar cuando lo mostré la cajilla y vi mi mano temblar cuando la abría. 

Todo salió mal. 

Se complicó el día en que nos volvimos a reunir tres años y medio después. Era obvio que no estaban preparados para juntarnos, mucho menos mi departamento estaba preparado para que nos reuniéramos. 

Al fin supe los sucesos…luego de la pelea Yamato se quedó conmigo y me trató de explicar…lo que había pasado con Mimi.

-yo lo sabía, incluso los vi en la cama de Taichi… 

-drogada – murmuré. 

-ambos…por eso la perdoné, estaba tan fuera de si que yo creía que no pensaba lo que estaba haciendo. Pero también los vi anteayer, se volvían a reunir…a mis espaldas. Y no estaba drogada, porque sé como se comporta cuando lo hace. Ella estaba conciente con Taichi. 

Y era una situación cíclica pero más peligrosa…él terminó y comenzó a salir con Miyako. 

Llegó por tercera vez un llamado…

Ella también estaba en el hospital. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  ~  * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

-y murió también…

-sí…tercer golpe. 

Hikari me toma la mano y la aprieta contra la suya. Lanza una rosa hacia el sepulcro…a un lado de Sora. Ambas juntas…ambas perdidas…ambos resplandores ya apagados. 

-el tiempo que avanza ya no retrocede – me dice mi amiga. 

-anoche…soñé con Mimi…ella se recuperaba – di una pausa – ella y Yamato se casarían…al parecer lo soñé luego de conversar con mi hermano en el hospital…pero no ocurrió. 

-¿dónde está Yamato?.

-de vacaciones…mejor dicho tratando de superarlo en la playa. 

-gracias por contármelo todo, Takeru. 

-lo hago para que no cometas más errores…la vida es como una luz y ellas apagaron la suya. No apagues la tuya Hikari. 

-lamento haberte dejado solo. 

-ya no importa…sólo tienes que ser feliz…

-¿cómo tu con Kou`? – sonríe con sarcasmo. 

-no me hables de eso – me sonrojo. 

-quien lo imaginaría se dio una oportunidad…contigo. 

-no fue fácil…

-nadie dijo que lo fuera… 

FIN 

Notas: 

Quien se dejó engañar por el título jaja (que fueron muchos). 

La historia era acerca de los dos, verdad, pero más de la vida, para mí la vida es un resplandor…para Takeru ese resplandor era su luz. 

Tanto Sora como Mimi la apagaron…

Él soñó que Mimi se mejoraba y etc. lo último que vieron en el Cap. pasado…no todo es felicidad. Piensen bien las cosas antes de decirlas y hacerlas…

Los dos estaban en el cementerio y Takeru le comenzó a contar a Hikari por lo que el había pasado… (por si no entendieron). 

_Un beso súper grande a todos los que me dejaron un review en este fic _

_ ^____________^_

_Y nunca apaguen su Luz de vida…_

L o r e – c h a n.


End file.
